Fallen Angel
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: This is my daily life of living in Charming with SAMCRO. There's a lot of ups and downs, but we all manage to work it all out and live our lives to the fullest. Rated T for language. R&R! Sucky summary :-/
1. My Introduction

A/N #1: What's up err'body! I've decided to start this story from the beginning of the first episode and add my own twists and turns to it. I might skip a few but, it will all go together and make sense. I'm also not going to say whos who, because we all know who they are and what they do. So just bear with me for a sec and it will be an awesome ride. I hope youse guys enjoy this and as always remember to R&R! I freakin' LOVE this show! Plus, I own NONE of the song lyrics. They belong to the talented Fergie. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…  
My Introduction

"This is so yummy." I took a sip of my white chocolate mocha, then I walked out of the coffee shop, after talking to Dad on my phone. He wanted me to pick him up a pizza on the way home, but I told him after I run some errands and hang out with my godmother Gemma for a while, to do some shopping.

But for now, here's a little about me…

My name is Angelica or Angel is what everyone calls me, but I just want to bitch slap the people who call me by my real name. I was born and raised in Charming, California to Bruce Sawyer. I was six weeks premature, born on June 19, 1982. Something had gone wrong with the pregnancy and Dad had to choose either me or Mom, Tonya to live. From what I was told, Mom begged Dad to chose me, so he did.

After Mom's emergency C-section, she lost too much blood, and died there on the table an hour after I was born. I guess Dad didn't know what to do with me. He just lost his wife and he had me - a newborn preemie in the NICU, fighting for my life. He ended up calling his best friends; John, Gemma, Clay, and Piney to tell them the news, so they came up to St. Thomas Hospital to give Dad some moral support.

According to Gemma, she stayed with me the whole time I was in there and I had no name, plus Dad never came to visit me, he was just so upset. On my file it said 'Baby Girl Sawyer' and it said the same thing on the sticker on top of my incubator. About a month and a half later, I guess Dad came around to see me. Him and Gemma came up with my name, and picked Angelica Roxanne Sawyer. The 'Angelica' is after my grandmother and the 'Roxanne' was Mom's middle name.

As I grew up, I spent most of my time with my best friends Jax and Opie, the three of us were inseperable. Me and Jax were attached at the hip after his little brother Tommy died from the family flaw and I was always there for him. But some of that changed, all three of us hanging out, when Jax and Ope went into high school and leaving me behind, since I was four or so years younger then them.

That same year when Jax was a freshmen, his father died from a semi hitting him while he was on the road, dragging John one hundered and seventy eight yards away. Jax was devestated and he clung onto me like a leech, because he didn't want to be by himself. So I was there to hang out or be there when he needed me to, just to talk or whatever.

Everything was going fine, until he started noticing Tara Knowles, and Jax basically ignored me to hang out or to be with her. I went out and found my own best friends. Besides Opie, I hung out with Juice and his twin sister Elena, but only _I_ call her Elle. Jax didn't like the fact that I was hanging around Juice all the time, we were always flirting with each other, but there was nothing Jax could do about it.

After I turned sixteen, a few things happened. Elena and I got busted by the cops for drinking and driving. We spent one night in jail and the judge gave us one hundered and fifty hours of community service. Jax was pissed at me, but I didn't care, we had so much fun. The next thing that happened was, Tara left Jax and took off to Chicago, because she couldn't handle the 'MC' life of SAMCRO. Jax was heartbroken and to his surprise, I of course, was there for him when he needed me, to pick up the pieces.

On my eighteen birthday and after I graduated high school, Jax took me to get my first tattoo. It was a crow, in the middle of my upper back, with the wings stretching from one shoulder blade to the other, plus I added 'Jax' near the crows heart, because I became his Old Lady.

In two thousand three, Opie got sent to Chino. It was because of stupid ass Kyle Hobart, he betrayed Ope and SAMCRO had Kyle ex-communicated, kicking him out of the club. I was happy he was out, he gave me the wiggins. But being out of the club didn't stop Kyle from bugging me at all. On the night of my twenty first birthday, I caught Jax cheating on me with two crow-eaters.

My heart was smashed into a million pieces. I beat the shit out of both of them whores and punched Jax in the face as hard as I could, then I booked it out of there. I found myself at the park and I was crying. I heard someone walking up to me and I saw that it was Kyle. We talked for a while, then as he was walking me home, through the alley, he hit me on the back of the head with a lead pipe or something.

When I came-to, all I remember is images of him on top of me, him pulling my hair, punching me in the face, and tell me that I was going to enjoy this. That whole time was a huge blur and after it was over, he just left me there. As soon as I got enough strength to get up, I went home as fast as I could, and scrubbed the shit out of my whole body to the point where I tore the skin, and was bleeding. I felt dirty and I was disgusted that he would do that to anyone, including me and knowing I'm with SAMCRO. I spent the rest of the week in my room or until the bruises on my face went away, and I didn't want to talk to anyone or go anywhere, I just laid in bed, either crying or sleeping. That was the worst birthday ever, not only did I just wanna die, I wanted to either cut or burn the crow tattoo off my back, but I just couldn't.

After a while, I haven't heard anything from or about Kyle, which was a good thing. So I decided be brave and hang out with everyone, but I didn't tell nobody what had happened, nor have I slept with anyone since. While Opie was doing his time in Chino, I helped out his wife Donna with their two kids, and she became my other best friend. One day, she saw my drawings in my scrapbook and suggested that I should be a tattoo artist.

So, I looked into it and went to school for tattoo's and piercings, then after I got my training and was certified, a tattoo artist, Clay and Dad put up the money for my own shop, a few blocks from Teller-Morrow Automotive. After everything in the shop was set up, I named it: Sawyer's Tattoo & Piercing Shack. I loved it, because I had took _all_ my pain and made it into art. I also convinced Elena go to school for it too, so she could work with me and she does, we even tattoo each other, because we have lots of tattoos everywhere.

It took a long time for me to forgive Jax, but eventually I did, and when that happened, he was hanging around a crow-eater named Wendy. Them two have been off and on for a few years, and his dumb ass married her. Jax and I just went back to being best friends again and I guess I was okay with that and regardless what has happened between us, I still love and care about him. I'm glad he's still in my life and he knows how I feel about him will never change.

Jax and Wendy fought too much and after a while, he filed for divorce because Wendy was hooked on crank. She would promise him over and over that she'd stop, and when she did, she'd get back on them, then me and him were hanging around again. Until she wanted to work things out and ended up getting pregnant. I was pissed, because she did it to trap him. Plus the unbelievable happened… Tara came back from Chicago and Jax, once again, ignored me. Yay me!

* * *

_"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S. We flying the first class. Up in the sky. Poppin' champagne. Livin' the life. In the fast lane. And I wont change. By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy."_

I chuckled, taking my phone out of my pocket, listening to the ringtone. I have certain ringtones for everyone, but for some reason, that one seems to fit Gemma. Seconds later, I pressed the answer key. "Hey Gem."

"Hey, Angel Baby… whatcha' doing?"

"I'm almost home."

"Good, I'll come pick you up."

"Okay."

"I'll be there in ten."

"See ya." I told her, then hung up.

* * *

A/N #2: I'm gonna stop it right here. How is it so far? It will get better!


	2. A Trip to the Hospital

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…  
A Trip to the Hospital

When I got home, I parked Dad's candy apple red 1970 Dodge Challenger - his other pride and joy, in the garage as Gemma pulled up minutes later. I got into her Cadillac and she drove off. "So how are you doing today, Angel Baby?"

"Pretty good."

"And your father? How's his treatment going?"

I sighed. "It's hit or miss with him, but today he's doing good." Dad got cancer in his lungs, a few years ago from smoking, and the doctors are iffy if he'll make it for another year.

"Good." she nodded. "I'm thinking of having a dinner at the house, let Bruce know."

"Okay."

"I gotta call Jax." then Gemma pushed a button on the rear viewed mirror to call Jax and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hey, Ma." he was on speakerphone.

"Did you go to storage?"

"Not yet."

"Well, if there's something you can use… I haven't looked through that baby stuff in years."

"I'm sure anything will help."

"Hey, Jax." I butted in.

"Hey, Rox." I smiled, he's been calling me 'Rox' since I was ten years old, because of my middle name. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with your awesome mother." I heard Gemma chuckle. "Um… I may have some old baby stuff, you could take a look at or have."

"Okay, thanks, Rox."

"Still coming to dinner tomorrow night?" Gemma asked Jax. "I'm picking up steaks from the German."

"Oh, you know it."

"You should bring Chibs and that new kid."

There was a slight pause, before Jax responded. "The new kid doesn't eat meat."

"Don't patch him in. Can't trust anyone who doesn't eat meat."

"I totally agree." I giggled.

"Hey." Jax started. "Have either of you heard from my crazy ex wife at all?"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, she never answers her god damn phone."

"That's 'cause she knows it's you." Gemma told him.

"Yeah, well, she's supposed to be sending me the doctor bills. I haven't seen one in weeks."

I heard Gemma groan, then she said "I'll go by on my way home. We'll check in on her."

"Thanks, Rox."

"Yeah… sure."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Asshole." she told him, then pushed the button to hang up. "We'll check on her in a little bit."

"Okay." I nodded and looked out the window.

...

A few hours later, we pulled up to Jax's house to check on Wendy. Gemma walked up to the front door and knocked. "Wendy!" she yelled, but got nothing.

I walked over to the side of the house and looked through the window. "Gem, she's laying on the floor."

She rushed over to see. "Stupid junkie bitch."

I pulled out my cell phone. "I'll call an ambulance." then within ten minutes, they came and put Wendy on a stretcher.

"Go with her, Angel… I'll go find Jax." I nodded and did what I was told. I climbed in and sat next to one of the EMT's who was working on her, hooking her up with an IV.

I sat there looking down at Wendy while she was unconscious and doped up. How could she be so selfish and do this to an unborn baby? At that moment, I want to strangle the bitch, but decided against it, even though I was so pissed off at her. All I cared about is, if Abel was gonna be okay.

...

I sat in the waiting area when Gemma, Clay, Jax, Chibs, and Bobby walked in. I jumped up and walked with them as Gemma was talking. "I found these matches next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags… Hairy Dog."

"Shit." Clay said. "It's gotta be the NORDS dealing out of the Dog again."

"Darby." Bobby started. "Got out of Chino, two weeks ago."

"Yeah." Clay groaned. "Well, call that Nazi prick. Set a meeting."

As we turned the corner, Tara stepped out of the room that Wendy was in. Jax glanced at Wendy through the window for a second, then turned his attention to Tara. "What the hell happened?"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Couple of weeks."

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank."

"Well, it _is_ her drug of choice." I muttered, leaning up against Chibs, resting my head on his chest.

Jax looked back towards Wendy, then said "The baby?"

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's ten weeks premature."

"Holy shit." Jax said, in a worried tone.

"Come on… let's sit down." Tara suggested. "And I'll walk you through it."

"Just tell me." he demanded.

"He's got a congenital heart defect… and gastroschisis - a tear in his abdoman. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs, but the C.H.D. is probably… "

"The family flaw." Gemma added.

"Yes." Tara nodded. "It's genetic. Either one would be serious, but not life threatening. However, the two of them together." she paused. "Dr. Namid gives him a twenty percent chance… and I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

"Oh, my God." Gemma whispered.

"She never wanted to talk to me." Jax shook his head. "I didn't know."

"Her O.B. said she missed her last three appointments, no one knew. Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first, then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry, Jax." he nodded. "I can take you to see him now."

As she was walking away, Jax went up to her. "Tara." he shook his head. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure you have other patients." I slightly nodded in agreement.

"I asked Dr. Namid if I could assist. I want to help your son." No, you're finding a different way to get into Jax's life, even though you broke his heart. I rolled my eyes and moved away from Chibs to lean against the wall.

"His name is Abel." I heard Jax tell her.

"It's a good name." she replied, then Jax turned around and started to walk away. "Jax?"

"Jackson?"

He glanced at Gemma and said "Go with Tara and Rox, I got something to do." and he kept on walking.

"Oh boy." I shook my head.

Clay turned to Chibs and Bobby. "Watch his back." then both of them followed Jax out of the hospital.

As I was about to go with Gemma to see Abel, Tara stopped and said "Angelica, isn't allowed in here, she's not family." Oh, my God. I wanted to hit her, when she knows I don't like my whole name spoken in my presence.

"Look." Gemma started. "_Angel_." and she emphasized my name. "Is more family than you'll ever be. Jax wouldn't mind if she's in there and _you_ of all people should know that."

I smirked as Tara rolled her eyes. "Fine." then we followed her into the NICU.

I looked down at Abel, hooked up to the machines inside the incubator. He was so small and the sight of him, made me wanna cry. I stayed in there for ten minutes, then told Gemma I had to go home, so I had Clay give me a ride over there. "Thanks, Clay." I told him, getting off his motorcycle.

"You're welcome, Tiny." he smiled. I waved and he rode off. I chuckled walking into the house, because Clay's been calling me that since I was born, or so he told me. I have nicknames from everyone, but I love that big teddy bear. I'm glad he's my godfather.

I walked into the livingroom and saw Dad on the couch, watching TV. "Did you get me my pizza?"

I pulled out my phone. "I'm gonna order it right now, Daddy."

"No olives… I hate olives."

"Okay, I got it!" I yelled, as I went into my room to change. I put on grey low rise jeans, a black bitch beater, and black Chucks. I ordered the pizza, grabbed my things, and headed out the door. I stopped and turned around. "Daddy, I ordered the pizza, but you don't need to pay for it. The pizza's been put on my tab." I set a five dollar bill on top of the shoe rack, next to the door. "All you have to do is, give them the tip."

"Where you going, Angel?"

"To work… oh and by the way, Jax's son was born."

"He was?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Wendy took some crank and Abel was born ten weeks premature, so they did an emergency C-section."

"Just like your mother did."

"Yeah, but the difference between Mom and Wendy is… Mom didn't do any harsh drugs for me to be born early." I paused. "And Wendy is a stupid selfish bitch, that cared more about getting her twenty or thirty dollar fix, than her own flesh and blood."

"True." Dad nodded. "That's true. See you later, Baby."

"Bye, Daddy… I'll be home tonight." I told him and walked out the door. I got into the Challenger and drove to work.


	3. I Wanna Forget Everything

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…  
I Wanna Forget Everything

I walked into the shop and saw Elena tattooing a guy in her chair. "Hey, Boss." she said, without looking away. "What's up?"

I sat my stuff down behind the counter. "Nothing much on my end, but Abel was born today."

"He was?"

"Yeah and he's ten weeks premature." Elena stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "And Wendy doing crank is what helped the process."

"Shut up! Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "That… on top of having Jax's family flaw, and the doctor's having to do surgery on him, is too much for a little baby." I grabbed my notes of messages by the phone and looked through them. "I just hope Abel makes it."

"Poor little guy." Elena said, then she went back to working on her customer, because I heard the buzzing from the tattoo gun. "Oh… someone left you an envelope."

"Where?"

"In your cubby, with the rest of the mail."

"Okay." I walked over to my cubby and pulled out what was in there. I saw a few bills and the last envelope was white with my name in bold letters, then I opened it and read it. My eyes widened as the letter slipped from my fingers. I slowly looked up. "Elle, who brought this in?"

"I dunno." she shrugged. "Some delivery guy… why? What is it?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "It's nothing." I started to think about what I was gonna do.

"So, how's Jax feeling about all of this?"

I snapped my head up. "All of what?"

She stopped and looked at me. "Abel."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with you, Ang?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I paused. "And as for Jax, it's hard to tell… but I know he's pretty upset."

"I bet." she nodded, then went back to her customer.

"Um." I started. "I'm gonna go to the back and restock the supplies."

"Okay." she told me, then I went into the storage room and shut the door.

...

I looked up at the clock. It was almost one am and Elena left a few hours ago. I was staying a little longer to clean up and close the shop. After I restocked new needles, ink, and paper towels at our chairs, I heard a knock at the back door, followed by someone trying to get inside. I grabbed my .40 out of my purse and made sure there was a bullet in the chamber.

Then I grabbed my cell phone and pressed speed dial number three. "What's up, Rox?"

"Jax, can you come to my shop?"

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, I'm the only one here."

"Okay, I'm locking up my house and I'll be there in a minute."

"Please hurry." I told him and hung up the phone. I walked over to lock the front door and made sure it was locked, then went into my office, hoping Jax would get here soon.

Five minutes later, I heard the same thing at the front door, someone trying to get in. I didn't bother to see who it was, because the next thing I heard was banging. Within seconds, the door opened and I panicked. The moment I heard footsteps coming at me, I shot my gun towards the door.

"Shit, Rox!" Oh thank God, it's only Jax. "It's me! Where are you?"

I slowly came out of my office. "Uh, sorry."

"Why the hell are you shooting at me?"

"I thought you were someone else… I didn't hit you, I aimed at the wall, to scare you or scare whoever I thought it was."

He walked up to me. "Like who? What's going on?"

Oh shit! I can't tell Jax, he'll flip. "I think, someone was trying to break in, maybe a bum or something."

"No." he shook his head. "You mean someone specific."

"No, I don't."

"Rox, who would want to break in here, when everyone in this town knows that SAMCRO owns it?"

"I don't know, Jax." I looked away. "I'm telling you… someone was trying to break in." Yep, that's my story and I'm sticking to it, but I could tell by the look on his face, that he wasn't convinced.

"Why are you here alone anyway? Where's Elena?"

"She left hours ago." I said, as I grabbed my things. "Can you take me home?"

"You have a car."

"It's in the garage." I shook my head. "I don't wanna drive home by myself."

"I'll follow you."

I groaned. "Can't you just take me?"

"Are you really that freaked out?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright." he nodded. "Then if you're scared, you can come with me to the clubhouse."

I stood there thinking for a minute. The offer was tempting and I know Jax would keep me safe no matter what. "Okay." I told him. "I'm ready to leave now." he nodded, then I grabbed my things and we walked out of the shop. As I was about to lock the door, Jax pushed me out of the way. "Hey!"

"I got this." he told me. Oh right, I forgot he had a key, that's how he got inside. I giggled to myself, whoops. After he locked up walked up to his bike and I grabbed his helmet, then put it on, while Jax got on the bike. I kinda almost fell on my ass trying to get on behind him. When I finally got settled and wrapped my arms around his waist, he laughed at me, and rode off.

...

We walked into the clubhouse, after Jax parked his bike in line with the rest of them. It was ridiculously quiet, except for Juice snoring in the corner of the room, but I'd have to say, that's not normal. I giggled and followed Jax into his dorm room. I put my stuff on his desk and laid down on his bed. "Comfy." I smiled.

He shut the door, then turned around to face me. "You think you're sleeping on my side of the bed?"

"I don't see your name on it, Jackson."

"It's my room, Angelica."

"Ugh!" I glared at him. "Don't call me that or I'll kick your ass, Teller."

He laughed and laid down next to me. "Fine… Rox." then he half way sat up, looking down at me. God, he had such pretty eyes. "I'm glad you're here, it gives us a chance to talk."

I raised my eyebrow. "About what?"

"What's gotten you so freaked out."

I looked away. "Jax, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not? We tell each other everything… except club business."

"And except for this."

"Is it really that bad?"

I rolled over on my side. "Yes, it is."

"Will you just tell me?"

I ignored his question and closed my eyes, All I could see was the images from that horrible night. Suddenly I felt an hand pulling me on my back, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped a little and yelled. "Get off me!"

"I'm sorry, Rox." I opened my eyes and realized it was Jax, holding up his hands in defeat. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I just nodded as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "Can we just go to sleep?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

I sat up and took off my shoes. "Can you give me something to sleep in?"

He nodded, then got up, and grabbed his flannel off the chair. "Here."

"Thanks." I turned around, so my back was facing him. I took off my bitch beater, put on the flannel, and buttoned it up.

"I'll be right back." he told me. I nodded and Jax left the room. I took off my jeans and crawled under the covers, curling into a ball. As I started to drift off to sleep, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I flinched. "It's just me, Rox." Jax whispered in my ear. I relaxed a little bit and rolled over into his chest. "Angel… are you okay?"

I looked up at him, trying to see his face in the dark, the best I could. When he calls me 'Angel' and the tone he uses, it means he's really worried and he's being serious. "Right now." I started. "Being here with you, I feel safe… so I'm fine."

I scooted up, to where my face was inches from his. "What are you doing, Rox?"

I rubbed my thumb on his cheek. "I want you to make me forget."

"Forget what?"

"Everything going on… I don't want to think about any of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded, then he kissed me softly on my lips, and for the rest of the night, Jax made me forget everything I've been thinking about and going through. Afterwards, he held me in his arms, tickling my spine and back, and me falling asleep with ease.


	4. Coming Clean, Sorta

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…  
Coming Clean, Sorta

I woke up the next morning, around seven. I sat there looking at Jax, as he was sleeping so peacefully, thinking it was a mistake to sleep with him, and that I'm _not_ gonna do it again. I mean, I haven't been with anyone since the 'Kyle' thing happened. But then again, I trust Jax with everything I have, except for my heart, I know he'd break it one way or another. I just shook my head, then quietly got dressed. I took his flannel and left the clubhouse. I walked over to the shop, took my car out of the garage, and drove home.

I pulled into the driveway, then walked inside the house. Yep, Daddy is in the same place I left him yesterday. "Daddy, I'm home."

He stretched and yawned. "I thought you were coming home after work?"

"I was, but I stayed with Jax."

"Oh."

"I'll be in my room, then get ready for work."

"Okay, Baby." he told me, then I went into my room. I thought about washing some of my laundry, but I decided to go back to sleep instead, wearing Jax's flannel.

...

I woke up around three pm. Oh shit! I'm late for work. I got ready, told Dad bye, and drove to my shop. I walked in and saw Elena with a weird look on her face. "What?"

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a bullet hole in the wall."

I saw where she was pointing at. "Oh, that." I put my purse down. "Funny story." I chuckled. "That was my fault… I thought someone was trying to break in, but instead, I accidently shot at Jax."

"Wow." she paused. "What's with you? You've been acting strange ever since you got that envelope yesterday." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ang, you're my best friend, so tell me… what's going on?"

I sighed in defeat, walking over to lock the door, and I switched the sign in the window to closed, then I sat down in my chair, and slowly looked up at Elena. "What I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone."

"Okay." she nodded.

"You can't tell your brother or anybody, and for the love of God… do not tell Jax."

"Holy shit, this is serious." she said, sitting in her chair. "But, I swear."

"Remember Jax cheated on me, on my twenty first birthday, with those two crow-eaters?" she nodded. "And I stayed home, which seemed like forever?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't go anywhere with me."

"Well, I never told anyone what happened later that night." I paused and took a deep breath, trying to find the right words, and not spilling the beans on who it actually was, because I'm pretty sure, she'd tell Jax anyway. "After I found Jax, I was walking home in the alley, and I got hit in the head." I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. "I remember some flashbacks, the guy on top of me, but everything was a blur. When he finished and I came-to, I got up, then went home."

Elena gasped. "Oh, my God."

"So that's why I've been so jumpy, I thought the guy was after me, because he's the one that wrote the letter."

"Who was it?"

"Someone I used to know, he signed his initials, but I forgot his name." Okay, I stretched the truth a little.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too ashamed." I shrugged. "And I just wanted it to go away and have things go back to normal."

"You have to tell Jax."

"No, that is the last thing I wanna do." I shook my head. "I can't tell him, because he will think that he's the one that caused it or him think it was his fault."

"It was his fault, though." she nodded. "I mean, if he wasn't cheating on you… then you wouldn't have gotten raped, right?"

Damn it, she's right and that's such an awful word. I cringed a little and I slowly nodded, then wiped my tears away. "I can't tell him, Elle… I just can't. I've gotten past it and let it go."

"Honey, I'm sorry you went through that. I can't even imagine how you felt." I gave her a weak smile. "Just remember, I'm here for you when ever you need me."

"Thank you, Elle… you're the best."

"And I'll keep your secret."

"Okay." I nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it." I stood up, unlocked the door, and put the sign in the window back to open. "Let's get back to work."

"Okay, Boss." she gave me a half ass salute, making me laugh.

...

Five customers and four hours later, as I was cleaning my area, Juice, Jax, and Chibs walked in. "Hello Boys." I said, without looking up. "What's up?"

Juice sat in my chair and said "Jax told us, someone was trying to break in last night."

"Uh-huh."

"And you shot at him?"

I glared at Jax, then looked back at Juice. "_That _was an accident."

"So who do you think it was, Love?"

"I don't know, Chibs." I shrugged. "It could have been anybody."

Jax grabbed my hand and said "Mom is having that dinner in an hour."

"Okay." I nodded, then he pulled me over by the back room, closer to him. "What?"

"Come with me to see Abel tonight."

"You haven't seen him yet?" he shook his head. "What are you waiting for?" he didn't respond, he just looked down. I put my hands on his shoulders. "Of course, I'll go with you." he nodded, then looked up at me, and smiled. "What?"

"Have I ever told you, how adorable you look in those glasses?"

I blushed, then lightly punched him in his chest. "Oh, shut up, Jackson."

"Hey, Jax." Elena started. "I'm sorry to hear about Abel, I hope he's gonna be okay."

"Thanks." he nodded.

"Angel?" I turned my head and looked at Elena. "Are we closing the shop?"

"Yeah." I nodded, then turned my attention back to Jax. "Let me clean up and we'll meet you at Gemma's." he shook his head. "No?"

"We'll wait till you're done."

"Jax, I'm fine."

"No, you were really freaked out last night… I'm not leaving you alone again."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

As I turned around and started to walk away, Jax grabbed my hand, pulling me to his lips for a kiss. After that, he rested his forehead on mine and whispered. "Hurry up."

I nodded and walked over to my area, then saw the matching smirks on Juice and Elena. "What?" Elena just laughed as she continued to clean her area. I glared down at Juice. "Yeah, what?"

"Oh, nothing." he chuckled.

"Unless you want a tattoo… get out of my chair." he gave me that 'but-why' look. "Just help us clean, so we can go."

He groaned. "Alright." he got up and started cleaning.

Twenty minutes later, we finished, and I locked up. "We'll take my car." Elena suggested. "Since you and Jax are going to the hospital later."

"Okay." I nodded, then got into her car and she drove off, with the guys following behind us.

"So." Elena said, breaking the silence. "You and Jax, huh?"

"No… Elle, I'm not going down that road again. I just feel safe around him, because I know that he'll protect me."

"Well, that kiss looked like you're going head on… down that road."

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "I know how Jax is with women and I don't want to get hurt again."

"Alright… I may know a great guy, who you'd like." I looked at her incredulously. "You just said, you don't wanna go down that road with Jax, then you flip-a-bitch, and head in the other direction."

I chuckled at Elena's choice of words. "Okay, fine… who is he?"

"I know you just told me about your horrible experience, but you've moved on from it, right?" I nodded, thinking about what Jax and I did last night. "When you meet him, just take it slow, and go from there."

"Who is he, Elle?"

"My cousin… Vince."

"The one in New York?"

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Okay." she nodded. "Just think about it, because he might coming here within a month or so to visit."

"Oh."

"In the meantime… you two can text or talk on the phone until then."

"Elle." I started. "I'm not a 'talk-on-the-phone' kind of girl."

"Humor me… "

I sighed. "Okay, we'll see."

"Yay!" she cheered and I just shook my head and looked out the window, watching everything pass by.


	5. The Makeup Was No Help

A/N: I own NONE of the lyrics. They belong to Green Day. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…  
The Makeup Was No Help

We walked into Gemma's and her with a bunch of other girls, were setting the table. I walked up to Luann and gave her a hug. "Hey, Woman."

"It's good to see you, Angel." we broke from the hug and she looked around. "Where's Bruce?"

"Before I left for work, he told me that he wasn't feeling well."

"I hope he's okay."

I nodded. "He is, for right now."

Seconds later, Gemma walked up to us, and said "Abel's surgury on his stomach was successful."

"Good." I said, letting out a breath of relief.

"And in two days, they'll go in and fix the heart."

"He's gonna be okay, Gem." I assured her. "He's a Teller and he's strong, he will make it."

"I know, Angel Baby." she smiled at me. "Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Okay." I nodded. "Where's Ope and Donna?"

"They couldn't make it." Gemma said, as she walked back into the kitchen.

I went looking for Jax and found him smoking a cigarette outside. "Hey, you."

"Hey."

"Whatcha' doing out here… all by your lonesome?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"About the club shit, I can't tell you."

"Oh, _that_ shit." I nodded. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure out something. You always do, Jax."

"I know." he tossed his cigarette towards the street and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him. "Thank you." as he was about to kiss me, I pulled back. "What?"

"I don't want to kiss you, if you're gonna taste like an ashtray. Uh, gross."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Alright, fine… Rox." he nodded and I just rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We stayed like that for another ten minutes, then went inside to eat.

...

After I helped Gemma and Luann clean up, Jax and I rode over to the hospital. We were sitting in the waiting room, because I think Jax was building up the courage to see Abel, for the first time. Twenty minutes later, he grabbed my hand and led me in there.

We stood there in front of his incubator, looking down at Abel, hooked up to a bunch of machines. As I glanced over to look at Jax, he was wiping his eyes, then I held his hand. "He's perfect." I whispered.

He gave me a weak smile and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed in there, like that for a half an hour, then Jax took me home.

I told Jax 'bye' and walked into the house. I didn't see Dad, so I figured he went to sleep. I locked and checked everything and went into my room. As I shut my door, I felt a rough hand go over my mouth, followed by "You better not scream." my eyes widened and I tried to struggle. "Knock it off, Angel." God, I wish Jax was here right now. "Are you gonna listen to me?" I nodded. "Okay, did you get my letter?" he asked, as he removed his hand off my mouth.

I moved away and turned around. "Yes, I did… Kyle." I felt the tears flowing, but I was trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Good, I want you to do something for me." I just looked at him with a blank stare. "I want back into the club." he paused. "Yes, what I did to Opie was wrong, but I want you to put in a good word for me… I know you're close to Jax and Clay, so they'll listen to you."

"Kyle, you were kicked out completely. No matter what I say or do, they're not gonna let you waltz back in, after betraying them the way you did, it's unforgivable." I paused. "You let Ope take the fall, because you're a pussy…"

All of a sudden, Kyle backhanded me on my face as hard as he could, making me fall on the ground. "Either you do what I say or I'll finish what I started five years ago, but this time… I _will_ kill you." as I was about to reach for my other gun, under my desk, I heard the door open. "Have a good night, Baby." then he walked out of my room.

Once I heard Kyle leave in his truck, I broke down and cried. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't tell Jax. Minutes later, I heard my cell phone ring.

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide. Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins."_

I jumped a little, then I took a deep breath to calm down and pressed the talk button. "Uh, hey Jax."

"Hey, Rox… I'm just checking on you to see if you were okay."

No, Jax, I'm not okay. I just shook my head, trying my hardest not to cry. "I'm fine… I'm getting ready for bed." Damn, I hate lying to him.

"You sound upset."

"No… I'm just tired."

"Okay." he paused and I could tell in his voice, that he wasn't covinced. "Well, I also called to tell you… we're going to Fun-Town tomorrow. You wanna go?"

"Yeah, sure." I had to get my mind off of Kyle for a while. "Pick me up around eight."

"A'ight… see you in the morning."

"Okay."

"If you need me, gimmie a call."

"I will, Jax… good night." I told him and hung up before he could respond. A little bit later, I got off the floor, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, after I had woken up, and saw the way I looked, I had put on enough makeup to cover the mark on my face, then when Jax picked me up, I told Daddy bye, then we rode over to Fun-Town. "What a bunch of goofballs." I muttered, as I was watching Bobby, Jax, and Tig laughing on the kiddie rollercoaster, while I was over by the ticket booth, waiting for Elena to get here.

A few minutes later, she walked up to me as the guys got off the kiddie ride. "Hey." she said.

"You made it."

"I had some things to… " she stopped at mid-sentence and looked at me. "Angel, what happened to your face?"

Oh shit! "I, uh."

"Did someone hit you?"

"Um." I paused as the guys walked up to us with Gemma and Clay. Damn this makeup isn't helping me hide it, like it's supposed to. "It's nothing." I looked away, then started laughing when I heard Gemma talking to Clay about hand jobs in the picture booth. Those two are so cute.

"Hey, Clay." I looked up and saw Elliot Oswald walking up to us, with is wife and daughter.

"How you doin' Elliot."

"Okay, Clay." they shook hands.

"Karen."

"Hey." she nodded.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to the Spinout."

"Tristen, you've been on it four times already."

"I know."

I nudged Jax's arm, then he said "Hey, here." he pulled out some tickets from his pocket.

"That's not necessary." Karen protested.

"That's a'ight. They kicked me off 'cause I was screaming too loud."

"What do you say?" asked Elliot.

Tristen smiled at Jax. "Thanks."

"You got it." he nodded.

"We gotta go." Karen told Elliot. "Bye." she started to walking. "Come on."

Jax grabbed my arm, pulling me away. "Come on, come on."

"Is Karen always that up-tight?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much." Bobby nodded.

As we were walking passed the dunk tank, I heard a guy in a clown suit, taking shit to some man with his son. "Your daddy throws like your mommy. He wear a bra and panties to your games? Come on, Try it again, Hotshot."

Man, I hate clowns. I looked away and saw two guys walking by us. Jax and Tig looked back, then Bobby said "Darby's guys?"

"I don't recognize 'em." Jax said, then we stopped in front of the dunk tank.

"Oh, look at the big bad bikers, huh?" the clown yelled.

"Uh-oh." I said to Elena. "This could get ugly." she nodded as Jax paid for three throwing balls.

"Come on, Jax. Come on." Bobby cheered.

Jax missed the first one and the clown laughed. "What's the matter, tough guy? Can't put the little ball in the tight hole?" Oh no. I looked at Jax and he threw another one, but missed it again. "Bet all your leather - wearin' butt buddies say the same."

"Oh, no." Tig started walking up. "That's a Bozo no-no."

"And… here we go." I whispered to Elena as Jax and Bobby charged at the tank.

"Oh, Jesus, you guys. I was just screwin' around, man come on!"

Tig hit the button as Jax climbed up, and the clown fell in the water. When he tried coming up, Jax pushed him back down with his foot. I looked at Elena. "I told you it'd get ugly."

"No kidding." she laughed. "The jerk derserved it."

Jax walked up to me with a huge grin, I just shook my head. "What?" he asked.

"I hate clowns."

"Well, then… you're welcome."

I linked my arm with Elena. "Come on, Elle."

Five minutes later, as we were walking, Juice ran up to us. "Hey, Sis… Angel."

"Hey." we both waved.

"Jax." Juice started. "We gotta go."

He nodded, then grabbed my hand. "We got something to do… call you later?"

"Yeah." he kissed me on the cheek, then the guys took off.

"Ang."

"What?"

"Why don't you tell Jax that nothing can happen between you two… anymore."

"Because it's not that simple, Elle… something like that, will take time."

"Okay, then." she nodded and we kept walking around.


	6. Fun Town Was Not So Fun

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…  
Fun-Town Was Not So Fun

Later that night, Elena and I were at the shop with a few customers waiting to get tattoo'd. It took a few hours, but as Elena was finishing with the last person, the door opened. I glanced up for a second. "Hey, Jax."

"Hey." he said, sitting in my chair. "What's up, Elena?"

"Nothing much, just finishing up… we're almost done."

"Okay." he told her, then for a few seconds, I felt like his eyes were on me. I looked at him and before I could say anything, he rasied up his hand to stop me. "Rox, what the hell happened to your face?"

Aw, shit. Here we go. "Nothing, why?"

"So _she_ says." Elena added.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Nothing… will you just let it go?"

He gave me a funny look. "Fine." he nodded. " How much longer do you have?"

"Not too long."

"I guess, I'll wait." he said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Ugh! I hate lying to him.

By the time Elena finished with her customer and cleaned up, Jax was passed out. She had went home, then I stayed behind to do the paper work. When I was finished, I tapped Jax on his chest. "Jackson… wake up."

His eyes fluttered, then he gave me a funny look. "Huh?"

"I'm done and now we can go."

"Oh." he sat up and looked around. "Where's Elena?"

"She went home, I had to do paper work."

"So… we're alone?" he smirked.

"Yeah." I grabbed my purse, ready to go, then he stood up, and grabbed it out of my hand, setting it on the chair. "What are you doing?" he smirked again and pulled me closer to him. "Um… Ja-" he cut me off by crashing his lips on mine. I gave in and kissed him back. So much for my plan. As he was about to unbutton my jeans, I stopped him. "Jax."

"What?"

"Not here."

"Why not? You've had this shop for a while and we haven't even christened it."

I laughed out loud, but my laughter died down when I saw the look on his face. "What?" I asked, innocently.

He reached up and softly touched my cheek. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, I ran into something."

"What? A fist or someone's hand?"

"No." I moved away from him. "I just ran into something… end of story." I grabbed my purse and a few other things. "Can we go?"

"I'll follow you." I shook my head. "No?"

"No, can I stay with you tonight?"

"You sure?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand. "Come on." then we closed up and left to the clubhouse.

* * *

I put my stuff down on Jax's desk and sat on the bed. He walked in a few minutes later and shut the door. "Can I have something to sleep in?"

"Yeah." he went into his drawer and pulled out a shirt, tossing it to me.

"Jax, can I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

I stopped to think, trying to put this in the right words. "Have you guys, as in the club, ever considered letting Kyle Hobart back in?"

He looked at me incredulously. "No, not after what he did to Ope… why are you even asking?"

"I was just wondering." I shrugged. "I seen him the other day."

"He's in town? What'd he say to you?"

Oh, no! I feel the tears starting to fall. "Nothing much… we were just catching up." I quickly changed into Jax's shirt and laid down, getting under the covers. "I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep."

"Okay." he told me, then I removed my jeans from under the covers and threw them on the floor. A few minutes later, Jax crawled in next to me, making me flinch. "What's with you, Rox?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really? You've been acting weird ever since you said someone was trying to break in your shop." he paused. "You've been jumpy, you have this unknown mark on your face that you won't tell me where it came from, you ask me about Hobart, and everytime I touch you… you flinch." he groaned. "What's going on with you?"

I blinked the tears from my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it… can we just go to sleep?"

"Fine." he said, in defeated tone.

"Night, Jax."

"Yeah… good night." he told me with a sigh, then I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and yawned. I streteched, then felt the bed next to me. I opened my eyes and Jax wasn't there. Hmm. I sat up and grabbed my phone to look at the time. Shit! It's after ten am, I over slept. I quickly got dressed and as I headed out the door, I bumped into something hard. "Oh, sorry Jax." I saw the distraught look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He walked forward, making me walk backwards to shut the door. "Elliot Oswald was just here."

He leaned up against the wall and I said "Okay."

"Tristen's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"She." he looked away. "Got raped last night." Oh, my God, my jaw dropped to the ground. "Elliot wants us to find the guy or whoever did this." he looked back up at me. "So I'll be a little busy until we find him."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Do what you have to do."

Jax pulled me into his arms for a hug. "I know you know the stuff I've done before and if I do this, I don't want you to hold it against me."

"I know, Jax."

He backed up to look at me. "You know I'd do the same thing, if that ever happened to you."

"I know you would." I nodded.

"This piece of shit is getting what's coming to him." I was about to open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I bit my lip instead. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Call me, if you need me."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always, Baby." he winked, then walked out of his room. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and walked out to the bar, then I heard all the motorcycles leaving. SAMCRO was on a mission.

...

I called up Elena and told her that I was gonna be late for work. I drove over to the cemetery to see my mothers grave. I sat in front of it, just staring at it. "Hey, Mom, I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, but I'll try coming more often. I need some guidence and you're not here to help. I can't tell Dad and as much as I want to tell Jax, I can't do that either." oh boy, here comes the water works. "I was gonna tell him earlier, but Jax had other things going on. What can I do? I'm scared, if I don't convince Jax or Clay to take back Kyle into the club, he's gonna do what he did to me five years ago and then kill me this time." I shook my head. "I don't know what to do, give me a sign or something, Mom… please."

I just sat there, with tears rolling down my cheeks for another ten minutes, then as I stood up and turned around, I came face to face with a very pissed off Jax. Oh shit! Mom, this was not the sign I was looking for.


	7. History Trying to Repeat Itself

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 7…  
History Trying to Repeat Itself

I stood there frozen as Jax glared at me, the maddest I have ever seen him. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I did the first thing that popped in my head. I was gonna run, so I headed towards my car, but Jax blocked me. "I… I gotta go, Jax." I tried to move past him, then he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"No!" I ripped my wrist out of his grasp.

"What's going on with you? What the hell were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me so I can help you."

"No." I started walking away. "Leave me alone!" I got in my car, and drove off. I must have not been paying attention as I was driving away, because next thing I know, I heard a crash, and there was nothing but darkness taking me.

...

Author POV:

"I need an ambulance, now!" Jax yelled into his cell phone. "There was an accident, a few blocks from the cemetery." he paused. "My friend was driving her car and got hit by a semi." he took a deep breath. "Please hurry." then he hung up the phone, shoved it in his pocket, and ran over to Angel's car.

Minutes later, the sound of motorcyles were heading towards Jax. He looked up, then saw Clay, Opie, Juice, Tig, and Chibs. "What the hell happened?" asked Clay.

"We were at the cemetery… I heard her say something about Hobart, then she got into her car and booked it, getting hit by a semi." tears started falling down Jax's cheek.

"Is the ambulance on the way?"

Jax looked at Opie and nodded. "I gotta help her!" he yelled, then he went over to Angel to see if he could get her out. "Ope! Help me!"

As Opie went up to Jax, he heard a whisper. "You hear that?" they heard it again and saw Angel trying to move her head.

Jax got as close as he could to her, then said "Rox, don't move… we're gonna you out."

"Uh-huh." she slighty nodded.

"Just stay with me and hang on." he told her, trying not to keep her calm, and trying not to freak himself out. "We'll get you out, Babe… just hang on."

Within 20 minutes, the firefighters got Angel out of the car. They couldn't believe that she even made it, since the car was so smashed in. After the EMT's took a look at her, the only injuries she had was a broken wrist, a concussion, cuts and scrapes on her face and arms. They think she was very lucky to make it through that accident.

...

Angel POV:

I was sitting in the ambulance getting bandages on my face and my eyes wondered over to Jax. Wow, I have never seen him this upset or worried before. He even looked scared and that was my fault for taking off the way I did. Now is the time to tell him, everything that happened with Kyle. Plus I'll have to break the news to Daddy that I smashed his other pride and joy. Oh, he's gonna be so mad at me.

"We're gonna have to take you to St. Thomas, to check you fully." the EMT told me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I want someone to come with me."

"Okay, hurry… because we're leaving."

I nodded, then when I looked over, Jax was in front of me. "Will you come with me to the hospital?" he nodded and got in, sitting next to me, and we took off. We just sat there, not talking, and Jax was looking down. Before we'd left, I noticed his eyes were all puffy and I'm guessing that was from crying. The only other time that he cried, was when John died.

...

We got to the hospital and I got checked in to a room. The doctor had Jax wait outside, while I was being looked at. "I have a question, Angel." Dr. Sims asked me.

"Yeah?"

"This mark on your face, it's not from the accident." he paused and pointed towards the door. "Did he do this to you? Has he hit you?"

Oh crap, this must be a new doctor if he knows nothing of what Jax is about. I shook my head. "No, he didn't."

"You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, Doctor… Jax didn't do this."

"Then who did?"

"I got into a fight with someone, but I can assure you, Jax Teller did not do this to me… nor would he ever raise a hand to any woman." he nodded, but I got a feeling he didn't believe me, so he finished checking me out, and he put a cast on my wrist.

When he was finished he looked at his chart. "I'll be keeping you in here, overnight for observation."

"Okay." I nodded.

"You are a very lucky girl, Angel… you must have someone very special watching over you, because from what the EMT's told me… nobody would have lived through an accident like that." I just nodded again. "I'll get the nurses to get you some pain killers and make you comfortable." he smiled. "I'll come back in to check on you in a little while." then he walked out of my room.

Five minutes later, the door opened. I looked up and hoped it was Jax, but it was Juice and Chibs. I gave them a half smile. "Hello, Boys."

"Thank God, you're okay." Juice said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Thank God."

"What happened, Love?" Chibs asked, as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"I took off when I shouldn't have." Juice let go of me and I looked down. "I should have stayed there."

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "That looked like a nasty accident."

Wait a minute. My head snapped up and I looked at both of them, with my eyes wide. "Hey… is it me, or is history trying to repeat itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Chibs… I wasn't on a motorcycle, but I unexpectedly got hit by a semi."

"Since you put it that way." Juice made a face. "That's a little creepy."

"And it's scary." I paused. "I could have died… _almost_ the same way John died."

"Well." Chibs shrugged. "It just means, you're not ready to leave us yet."

"Yeah." Juice laughed. "You're stuck with us."

"Yay me." I said, sarcastically. "But there's nobody in the world I'd rather be stuck with than you guys… I love all of you."

"We love you too, Darlin'." Chibs smiled.

Chibs and Juice stayed with me for another ten minutes then they had to leave to find that guy for Elliot. Jax still hasn't came in to see me, but Elena, Gemma, and Dad came to see me. Dad wasn't too mad about his car, he was just happy that I was okay. After all the excitement for one day, I took some pain killers, and passed out.

_..._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh! What is that beeping noise? I fluttered my eyes and it must have been late, since the lights were dim in the room, and the TV was on. I stretched a little and as I looked over, I saw Jax sound asleep in the recliner next to me. I have to stop lying to him and I have to tell him the truth… it's now or never, because I probably won't be able to get a next time to do this.


	8. You're Not Gonna Like It

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 8…  
You're Not Gonna Like It

I took at least five to seven deep breaths, before I built up the nerve to wake up Jax. I reached over with my good hand and shook his arm a few times. His eyes fluttered, then he looked right at me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Right now I am… I'm glad you're here, because I don't want to be alone."

"Good." he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence, then I spoke. "So, did you get the guy that hurt Tristen?"

"Yeah… remember the clown at the dunk tank?" I made a face as I slowly nodded. "Well, it was him."

"What'd you do?"

"We took care of it."

"Oh."

Suddenly Jax sat up, getting to me as close as he could, and looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Angel." he paused, then I saw his eyes well up. "I almost lost you today and if you would of died, I don't know what I'd do without you." a tear fell down his cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

I took another deep breath. Okay, here we go. "I have something to tell you… a few things actually."

"Does it have to do with what you were saying at the cemetery?"

"Yeah… and you're not gonna like it." I paused. "Any of it." he nodded, waiting for me to speak again. One more deep breath. Okay, here goes nothing. "There's something I've been keeping from you, for the past five years. The night of my twenty first birthday, after catching you." he frowned, knowing what I was talking about. "I was in the park and Kyle was there." Damn, here comes the tears. "He offered to take me home, so we walked through the ally. We were talking and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. I see flashbacks here and there, but I do remember him being on top of me, punching me in the face, and telling me how much I was gonna enjoy it."

His eyes widened. "Rox… "

"Let me finish." he nodded, letting me continue. "The night I told you someone was trying to break in, I think it was him. He had someone leave a letter for me at work, telling me he's coming to see me and if say anything, I'd regret it." I paused. "After the dinner at Gemma's and after you dropped me off, he was waiting for me in my room." I could just feel the tears falling. "He told me to do whatever I could to convince you and Clay to let him back in the club or he'd come back and do what he did last time, plus kill me. I told him that he was a pussy for letting Ope take the fall and that is why I have this unknown mark on my face." I said, pointing to it.

He was silent for a minute, until he spoke. "W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Jax, I was upset at you, for cheating on me and at the time I didn't think you gave a shit, so I kept quiet."

He shook his head and looked down. "This is all my fault, if hadn't of got drunk and did what I did, that never would have happened to you."

"Look, I don't want you blaming yourself, because I honestly think, regardless if we were together or not, he still would have done it." I shrugged. "He's a piece of shit like that."

"I'm sorry." a few tears fell down his cheek, as he looked up at me. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's fine, Jax… I've gotten past it and moved on." I shook my head. "I don't want you to waste your time dwelling on it." he held on to my hand. "But I am sorry for not telling you what had happened." I shrugged. "I thought you'd think different of me or not even care."

"You're wrong, Angel… I do care about you and what happens or goes on with you."

I nodded. "I know."

Jax suddenly got up and punched the counter, making me flinch. "He's fuckin' dead!" he kinda yelled.

"It's late right now… will you calm down?" he stared at me for a second and nodded. I decided to change the subject. "I was thinking about something today."

"What?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

I grabbed him with my good arm and he laid next to me on the hospital bed. "It felt like history was repeating itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting hit by a semi… just like your dad."

"Oh, my God." he whispered, then hugged me as tight as he could. "See, I almost lost you."

"But you didn't and I'm still here." I paused and turned my head to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere." he nodded, then gave me a kiss. We stayed like that for hours and I felt very safe in Jax's arms, and I fell asleep with ease, plus the pain killers helped.

* * *

I woke up and opened my eyes. Jax was gone. Great. I looked at the time and it was eight thirty five. Wow, it's early. As I reached for my cup I saw a folded up piece of paper, with _'Rox'_ on the front, next to a brand new cell phone. He got me a phone? I guess mine got fucked up from the accident. I grabbed the paper, opened it up, and read it.

_"Rox,_

_We had a meeting in the Chapel, this morning. Me and Bobby is going to Nevada to visit Uncle Jury for some club business. I know I said that I wasn't leaving you, but I should be back in a few days. I talked to Elena and she'll pick you up when you get released and when you do, stay at the clubhouse, so I'll know you're safe. I got you a new cell phone, since I have no clue what happened to yours. Call me if you need me._

_- Jax"_

Interesting. I put down the paper and started playing with my new phone, programming numbers, and assigning ring tones to everyone, wondering when I was getting out of here.

Five minutes later, the door opened. I looked up and frowned. Wonderful. It was Tara walking over to the machines looking at them. I continued looking down at my phone. "You know." I started. "I already have nurses or doctors to check on me." I glared at her. "I don't need you."

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, then sighed. "I'm gonna cut to the chase, Angel." Oh, boy, here we go. "I'm sorry you had that accident, but that doesn't mean that you can be with Jax." she shrugged. "I bet you planned it… the accident."

Oh, hell no. I dropped my phone down on my lap and raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me? Are you _that_ fuckin' stupid?"

"You heard me. Jax is _mine_ and I'm gonna be his Old Lady again."

"Yeah… I don't see that happening." I shook my head. "You're the one that left him and you think he'll chose you over me, his best friend?" I scoffed. "It could happen when people in hell get ice water."

All of a sudden, Tara put her hand to my throat. "Stay away from Jax."

"Tara… you have two point five seconds to get your fuckin' hands of me or I will beat the shit out of you." This bitch is lucky, I'm hooked up to all these wires.

She let go and smirked. "Have a good day, Angelica." then she walked out.

I'm gonna knock the fuck out of her. Just wait till I'm able to get out of here and heal up. A few seconds later, Elena walked in. She gave me a weird look and said "Why do you look so mad, what happened?"

"How 'bout I tell you what's gonna happen."

"Okay." she nodded.

"When I heal and get better, I'm gonna beat the shit out of that fucking bitch!"

"Who?"

"Tara."

"Why?" Elena asked sitting next to me.

"She was just in here, telling me that I planned the accident and she was threatening me to stay away from Jax and she put her damn hands around my neck."

"No way."

I nodded. "This bitch is gonna get it." I said, in a sing-song voice, then looked at Elena. "Can you go see when I can get the hell out of here."

"I'm on it." Elena said, getting up and walking out if the room. I can't wait to leave this godforsaken place. Ugh!


	9. I Guess We're Square

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and sadly, I do NOT Danny McCoy from Las Vegas either… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 9…  
I Guess We're Square

Elena pulled into the shop parking lot and said "Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, Jax wants me to stay until he gets back."

"Okay, Boss." she nodded. "I'll watch the shop."

"Thanks, Elle."

"No problem… now go get some rest."

I gave her a half ass salute, got out of the car, and walked into the clubhouse as Elena took off. I saw Juice on his laptop. "What's up, Dude?" I nudged his arm.

"You're out of the hospital?"

"Obviously." I said, with a 'duh' look on my face.

He laughed and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

I let go of him. "Me too." I paused and looked around. "So Jax went to Nevada?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Me and Tig has some shit to do, we'll meet up with them in the morning."

"Them?"

"All the guys went, including Happy and some guys from the Tacoma charter, but Chibs didn't go."

"Where's Chibs?"

"He went up north with McKeevy."

"Oh." I nodded. "Well, you and Tig have fun… I'll be here."

"Okay." Juice gave me a kiss on my cheek. "See you later." I smiled at him, then went into Jax's room.

...

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

I checked to see what time it was and _'8:30'_ is what I was looking at, then I picked up my phone, and I looked at it to see who it was. I smiled, then answered it. "Hey, Daddy… what's up?" I need to find a cool ringtone for him, when he calls.

"Nothing. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good… I got out of the hospital and I'm over at the clubhouse."

"Okay, I called to see how you were and your friend keeps coming over, looking for you."

"What friend?"

"Kyle."

My eyes widened. "Um… I'll have to talk to him later on."

"Okay."

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, Daddy… good night."

"Good night, Baby." he told me, then I hung up my phone. I couldn't stay at the clubhouse, so I grabbed the key's to Jax's truck, and left to Indian Hills, Nevada.

...

It was past eleven o'clock am, when I pulled up to the Devil's Tribe clubhouse. I walked in and saw a bunch of guys and a bunch of crow-eaters. Then I saw Half Sack sitting alone at one of the tables. "Hey, Sack."

"Hey… Angel." he sounded a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Jax."

"I thought you were in the hospital?"

"I was… I got out earlier." I paused. "Where's Jax?"

He looked away. "I'm not sure."

I groaned. "I'll go find him myself." I told him, walking away. I checked all the rooms in the back. Some of the guys were either sleeping or fucking the crow-eaters. I opened the last door and my jaw dropped to the ground. Jax was fucking some girl on the bed. I quietly shut the door and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I walked back out, when Half Sack stopped me. "Hey… where you going now?"

"I'm fucking leaving… tell Jax I said, that I hope that crow-eater whore was worth it, because I'm done." before Half Sack could respond, I walked out of the clubhouse, got into the truck, and left Indian Hills.

...

I drove myself to Las Vegas, it took less than six hours to get there, only because I was speeding on the freeway. I decided to stay there for a while. I just wanted to get away from Kyle and I couldn't even look at Jax.

The first place I went into was the Montecito. I was playing the slots, some blackjack, and I was drinking a lot. A little later, I won some money and met a guy, then we went up to his hotel room to drink some more. Oh, boy.

* * *

Author POV:

Jax walked out to the bar around seven thirty and saw Half Sack sitting on a stool, playing with a straw. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, Man." he shook his head. "But you had a visitor last night."

"Who was it?"

"Angel."

"She was here?" he nodded. "What'd she say?"

"She told me to tell you… and I quote 'I hope that crow-eater whore was worth it, because I'm done' unquote."

"Shit." Jax groaned, running his hand down his face. "Do you know where she went?"

"Nope."

"Alright." Jax nodded. "I'll let her cool off and talk to her later." he started walking towards the door. "I'll be back, I'm going for a ride."

"Okay." Half Sack nodded, then Jax walked out.

...

Angel's POV:

Oh, shit. I have a pounding headache. What happened to me? I stretched and my arm hit something hard. Oh, it's just Jax.

"Good afternoon, Beautiful."

My eyes shot open and I backed away, taking the sheet with me. There was a strange but cute guy in my bed. "What are you doing in my room?"

He laughed. "Actually, this is my room."

"What?" I covered myself better and looked out the window. Shit. I forgot I was in Vegas. I turned to look at the cute guy. "So… what happened?"

He chuckled. "You were playing the slots, a little Texas Hold 'Em, and drinking." he shrugged. "I didn't want a beautiful woman like you to drink alone."

"Okay." I nodded. "So what's your name?"

"Danny McCoy, head of security here at the Montecito… and you are Charlie Starr, with two R's." he smiled, putting up his two fingers.

I laughed and sat down on the chair. "I'm sorry, that's not my real name."

"What is it?"

"Angel Sawyer."

"Ahh." he nodded. "I like that one better."

"So what else happened?"

"Besides the obvious?" he smirked. "You were venting to me about a crow-eater, a Jax, a Kyle, and your accident… and I was there for you, being a good listener."

"Oh." I nodded.

"You really don't remember any of it?"

"I guess I drank too much." I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't let nothing bad happen to you." he smiled. "You were in good hands."

"That's good to know." I nodded.

A few minutes later, my phone rang. Danny reached over to grab it and said "A 'Jax' is calling you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay." he nodded, then put the phone to his ear. "Hello? No, Angel's not here. She doesn't want to talk to you. I doesn't matter who it is. Yeah, okay, bye." he put my phone down on the bed and looked at me. "He's pissed."

I got up and sat down on the bed. "I don't care, he'll deal. It's not like we're together and I can do what I want."

"How long are you staying in Vegas?"

"Until tonight." I frowned. "I have to get back to work."

"What do you do?"

"I own a tattoo shop."

"You can do tattoos?"

"Yeah… me and my best friend, Elena."

"Cool." he nodded. "I may have to stop by one day." I just nodded. "Where is it?"

"I'm from Charming, California and it's in town."

"I've heard of that place."

"What have you heard?"

"Just that there's bikers that live there or something."

"Yeah, I've grown up with them my whole life… they're my family."

"Oh." he nodded. "Cool."

"So what happens now? If you're head of security, don't you have to go to work?"

"I could… but it's my day off."

"Oh." I smiled.

"Get dressed and I'll show you around town."

"Okay." I said, then grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

I had spent the whole day with Danny and I wasn't even thinking about Jax or Kyle, which was a good thing. We went sight seeing, he took me to lunch in a different casino, and he bought me some things. We exchanged numbers, said our goodbyes, and now I'm headed back home to Charming.

...

I pulled up to my shop ten hours or so later. The light was still on and I figured Elena was still in there. I parked Jax's truck in the back and walked in. "Hey, Elle."

"Angel." she looked up at me. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere special, why?"

"Jax has been calling for you all day."

I shrugged. "So."

"Okay." she paused. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking your advice."

"What advice?"

"Me… moving on from Jax, I'm done with him."

"Okay." she nodded. "What happened?"

"After I went to Nevada to go talk to him, I found him fucking some girl, so I left."

"He was?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay, where'd you go?"

"Vegas."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." seconds later, I heard a motorcycle pull up. Oh, great. I sat down in my chair and waited for the grilling to begin. Jax walked in, swinging the door open, and glared at me. "Yeah, what?"

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Oh, really? Who the hell answered your phone?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter… who were you fucking in Indian Hills?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, then." I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "I guess we're square."

He kept glaring at me. "Didn't I tell you to stay at the clubhouse, where you'd be safe?" I looked at him with a blank stare. "Why'd you come to Nevada?"

"Because I had to talk to you about something, but obviously it wasn't that important."

"Um, guys." Elena started. "I'm done here, so if one of you can lock up after me… that would be great." she grabbed her things. "Ang… call me later, if you don't then I'll see you tomorrow at Gemma's picnic."

"What picnic?" I asked, but Elena already walked out. Jax went up to lock the door. "What picnic is she talking about?"

"The fund raiser, Mom does every year for the school."

"Oh." I nodded. "Right."

"Look, I'm sorry… you saw what you saw." he shrugged. "You know, what happens on a run stays on a run."

"But that doesn't make it okay." I paused. "But then again… that's what they say about Vegas. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." I mocked him.

"Is that where you were?"

"Maybe." he just groaned and shook his head. "Do you wanna know the real reason I went to Nevada?"

"Yeah."

"My dad called to inform me that Kyle's been coming over to the house looking for me. I didn't know if he'd step foot at T-M, but I also didn't want to chance it." I paused. "So I took the keys to your truck and went looking for you, thinking I'd feel safe, but no… you were fucking some crow-eater bitch."

Jax sighed and kneeled in between my legs, then looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Rox… if I could take it back, then I would."

"Okay." I nodded. "You want to get back into my good graces and make it up to me? Then you go tell Tara, if she ever puts her hands on me again, I will stab her in the eye with a rusty scalpel."

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Your son's good 'ol doctor, came into my hospital room and she was telling me to stay away from you. I told her I didn't see that happening, so she grabbed my throat, and threatened me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the bitch is lucky… I was hooked up to the machines."

"Ugh." Jax shook his head. "I'll talk to her."

"You better, or I'll ram my fist in her eye, a few times."

He chuckled. "Relax, let me handle it." I just nodded and yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go to Opie's with me tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Him and Donna are giving me some things for Abel."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll go."

Jax took a deep breath, then rubbed his thumb on my cheek. "Look, we both did something we can't take back, but we should put it behind us, and move forward."

"Deal." I smiled.

He stood up. "Let's lock up and get out of here." I nodded. "We'll go to my house and go to sleep." I nodded again, then got up, and closed the shop.

* * *

A/N: I would just like to say… as I was writing this chapter this morning, I was watching Las Vegas on TNT, so I figured I'd throw Danny McCoy in here. I can't help it, the dude is effing HOT! Plus, it all fit and I might bring him back, I'm not sure yet. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	10. Please Let Him Come

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 10…  
Please Let Him Come

Jax and I woke up early and headed over to Donna and Opie's. I was standing there next to Donna, watching them take everything out of the shed, and which by the way, Jax was looking pretty sexy with his shirt off.

"How'd you get this thing in here?" Opie asked, taking out a crate.

"By myself." Donna laughed.

I looked over and saw Jax struggling, trying to get out a play-pen, but he ended up knocking a bunch of stuff down. "Good job." I clapped.

"Sorry. Sorry." he laughed, then set it up right. "Looks great."

"Yeah." I nodded. "It looks pretty sturdy."

"How much?" Jax asked Donna.

Opie picked up and moved it. "Aw, forget it. It's a gift."

Jax went into his pocket and pulled out some money. "No, Jax… I don't want it."

"He's not gonna listen, Donna." I shook my head.

"Hey, I'm the one getting the deal." Jax gave her the money and looked at me. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I said, then gave Donna a hug. "Bye."

"Bye, Angel." she told me, then we both let go, and I started walking away.

"Alright, see you at the fund-raiser."

"That 'Taste of Charming' thing?"

Opie looked at Donna. "Yeah, I'm doing the fireworks."

"Oh, really?"

"It's not a club thing, Donna." Opie shook his head.

I raised my hand. "Yeah… me and Elena will be helping Gemma."

"My mom." Jax started. "Started it years ago. It raises money for the school district."

"We'll be there."

"See ya, Ope." I waved, then walked with Jax to his truck. "She's never gonna adjust, is she?"

"Probably not, but who knows." then he put the play-pen into the bed of the truck and we got in. "I gotta go with Clay to meet Otto, in a little bit."

"Okay, then you can take me to my house. I'll call Elena to pick me up to help Gemma set up."

"All right." he started the ignition and drove off. "After you're done setting up, do you want to come with me to see Abel?"

"Of course, Jax… you don't even have to ask."

He smiled at me, then turned his attention back to the road. "Okay." there was a few minutes of awkward silence until he spoke again. "Hey."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened in Indian Hills." he shook his head. "It shouldn't have happened, but it did."

I sighed. "Well, we both made mistakes… didn't you say last night to put it behind us and move on?"

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry it happened."

"It's okay, Jax."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again." I smirked. "You think you can _do_ that?"

He nodded. "I'm all yours, Baby." he grabbed my hand, then kissed it. "From this moment forward, you have nothing to worry about." he shook his head. "No more sweet-butts or crow-eaters…"

"And no more Tara." I added.

He looked at me for a second and slowly nodded. "Of course."

I rolled my eyes, ripping my hand out of his grasp, and looked out the window. By that time, he pulled up to my house and I opened the car door. "Bye."

"Wait." he grabbed my arm. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Do you deserve it?"

"I think I do." he nodded with the most irresistible smile.

I just stared at him, trying not to smile myself or blush or even show a hint of weakness, because he knows his smiles are one of my weaknesses, so I quickly looked away. "Riiiiiiiight." I got out and shut the door, then stuck my head through the passenger side window. "Until I have _all_ of you and not seventy five percent of you, meaning… that you're completely _all_ mine and that I don't feel like I have to share you with any other bitches, then maybe you can have a kiss or maybe more." I shrugged, then his jaw slightly dropped. "Pick me up at the fund-raiser and see ya, later… tell Otto, I said hello." then I walked away as Jax drove off, then I walked into the house.

"Hey, Honey."

"Hi, Daddy." I told him, then picked up the mail that was sitting on the desk, and looked through it. "What's up?"

"Come here for a second."

"Okay." I walked into the livingroom and the mail slipped from my hands. Oh no.

"Hello, Angel."

"Baby." Dad started. "Kyle was kind enough to bring back you're necklace, remember the one you lost on your twenty first birthday?"

Kyle held it up and my eyes widened. "How… um, thoughtful." I nodded.

"Yeah, I found it." he smirked at me, making me sick to my stomach. "And I wanted to bring it back to you."

"Okay, you brought it… you can go now."

"Angel, he came over to talk to you, the least you can do, is listen to what he has to say."

O-M-G! Did he brainwash my dad or something? What the hell is going on? "Alright, fine." I started walking away.

"Wait for me." Kyle kind of yelled, then he followed me into my room and he shut the door. "You're a hard person to track down."

"And for good reason." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What could you possibly want now?"

"I've thought of a way, you can get Clay and the club to let me in." I scoffed, then he got closer to me. "Tell Jax I have this business plan with stolen parts." he paused. "Tell Jax… I'll give them a little percent of it and share this with them."

"You trying to buy them back?" I shook my head. "It ain't gonna work."

He brought his face closer to mine. "It's up to you to _make_ it work or you know what will happen."

I felt my eyes started to water. "Fine." I said, in a defeated tone.

"In a little bit, my ex wife is gonna ask Gemma to ask the club, to letting me come to see my son play with his band, you also better hope they give me the okay." then he rubbed his finger on my cheek, I moved back and glared at him. "See you later, Sweetheart." then he walked out of my room. Once I heard the front door shut and he took off, I laid down on my bed.

A few minutes later, I sent a text to Elena. _"Hey, I'm feeling a little under the weather. Tell Gemma that I'm sorry and I'll help tomorrow."_

She responded back, within five minutes. _"Okay, see you later. Get better."_

Then I sent a text to Jax. _"Instead of picking me up at the fund-raiser, can you pick me up at my house, after you visit Otto?"_

He responded within seconds. _"Sure, Babe."_

I put my phone down on my bed and got into the shower. Twenty minutes later, I came out of my bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and gasped. "Jax, what the hell are you doing in here?"

He smirked. "I'm glad you told me to come here instead of the fund-raiser." I made a face. "What? What's wrong?"

"After you dropped me off, Kyle was here with my dad, in my livingroom." I paused. "He won't leave me the hell alone."

"And you didn't call me?"

"Jax, you told me you were gonna see Otto."

"You _still_ should have called me." he paused. "What'd he want?"

"He's having April ask Gemma to bring it up to the club to letting him come see his son play in his band."

"Too fucking bad." he shook his head.

"Jax, if you don't let him… he's gonna hurt me again." Jax just looked away. "He's also gonna tell you guys about some kind of business plan with stolen parts." I grabbed Jax's face and made him look at me. "Please just let him come."

"If we don't let him, he's not gonna hurt you." Jax shook his head. "I'm not gonna let him."

"I don't know that and neither do you… I mean, he's all buddy-buddy with my dad, showing up at my house all the time."

"I'll think about it." he groaned, then got closer to me. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, just threatened me and he was kind enough to bring me the necklace that he ripped off of me in the ally, five years ago."

"He's dead." he shook his head, then looked at me. "Okay, get dressed and we'll go see Abel." he gave me a hug. "You're not leaving my sight." I nodded into his chest, then he let go of me. "I'll be waiting in the livingroom."

"Alright." I told him, then he walked out of my room, and shut my door. I got dressed, then went into the livingroom. "I'm ready."

"Where you going, Angel?"

"Jax and I… are going to the hospital to see Abel."

"Okay, have fun." Dad nodded. "I hope your little boy gets better, Jax."

"Thank you, Sir." Jax smiled, then we walked outside, got into his bike, and he rode off.


	11. Majority Rules

A/N #1: I DO NOT own any of the lyrics, they belong to the awesome Linkin Park. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and sadly, I do NOT Danny McCoy from Las Vegas either… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 11…  
Majority Rules

I was standing there looking down at Abel while Jax was reading a little kids book out loud, and it was adorable. A few seconds later, I saw a guy staring in, through the window. "Jax, who's he?"

He looked over and gave a slight nod, but the guy kept staring. "Stay here." he told me, before walking out.

I took Jax's spot in the rocking chair and watched them talk to each other. A minute later, he came back in and shut the door behind him. "What'd he want?"

"Nothing, he just said I have a beautiful boy."

"Weird… I've never seen him before."

"Me either." he shook his head, then grabbed my hand, pulling me off the rocking chair.

"What are you… "

"Shh." he said, sitting down and pulling me on his lap. "What? You can sit down on my lap."

"Fine." I nodded, then got comfortable. "Are you gonna finish reading that book to Abel?"

"He can't even understand what I'm saying."

"Well, he might not… but he'll get used to your voice."

Jax wrapped his arm around my waist. "We can sit here for a minute, let him sleep."

"Okay." I nodded, then rested my head on his. We stayed like that for fifteen minutes, and left to the clubhouse.

...

After we pulled up, he parked his bike in line with the others, and shut it off, but I stayed put. "What's up, Rox?" he asked, taking off his helmet. I didn't say nothing, I just held on tighter to him. "How 'bout you go into my room, while I'm the Chapel." he paused. "You're safe here, Babe… I promise." I nodded, then got off his bike. After he got off, he grabbed my hand, and walked inside.

"Hey, Angel… how come you ain't at Gemma's thing?" Tig asked me, raising his eyebrow.

Before I could respond, Jax spoke up. "She's not feeling well." he turned to look at me. "Go lay down, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay, bye guys." I waved.

Before I walked away, I heard "Damn, you got her trained."

"Tig, it ain't even like that." Jax replied.

I smiled, walking into Jax's room and sat on his bed. He's right, I'm safe here and I'm glad. I yawned, then took my cell phone out of my pocket, and out it on the night stand. I laid in the middle of the bed and closed my eyes, I'll just take a nap.

...

_"When my time comes. Forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some. Reasons to be missed. And don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest."_

Ugh! who the hell is calling me and disturbing my sleep? I wanna throw my shoe at this person, whoever it is! I reached over and grabbed it, pressing the talk button. "Huh? Hello?" I kinda mumbled.

"Hey, Angel, it's me… Danny." he paused. "From Vegas?"

Oh shit! I didn't think he'd ever call me. I sat up. "Hey… you, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm just on my break and I wanted to give you a call."

"Oh."

"Did I call you at a bad time?"

"No, no… I was just taking a little power nap, but it's cool." there was thirty seconds of awkward silence. "So, what's going on over there?"

"Gambling, of course."

"Cool." I said, with a nod.

"So, when do you think you'll be headed back to Vegas?"

"Not sure."

"Okay, well my break is over. I'll give you a call later, bye."

"Bye, Danny." I told him, then I hung up my phone. That was a short and weird conversation. I shook my head and laid back on the pillow, closing my eyes.

...

Author POV:

"What are you doing, Man?"

Danny looked up at his best friend and co-worker. "Nothing, Mike."

"Yeah, right." Danny just shook his head and snapped his phone shut. "She's not coming back, just let her go."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"There's just something about her, Mike… I can't explain it."

Mike scoffed. "We gotta get back to work, so forget about this girl, and let's go." he said, walking out of the office, then Danny got up from his chair and walked out.

...

Angel's POV:

I felt a tapping on my arm and smacked whatever it was, then seconds later, I felt it again. I opened one eye and shut it. It was Jax, so I rolled over, and curled into a ball. "Hey."

"What?" I mumbled, then felt him lay down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Did I wake you?"

"Obviously."

He chuckled, then sighed. "There's two things, I need to tell you."

"Okay… what's up?"

"First thing is, we all voted for Kyle to come tomorrow and majority rules, so he's gonna be there."

"And the other thing?"

"I have to go with Clay, Bobby, and Tig to pick up Chucky from Stockton."

"Who's Chucky?"

"The reason why we had to meet with Otto, he was keeping an eye on him, and we gotta get Chucky before the Chinese do. He's got some money stashed away for Otto and the club."

"Oh."

"So you'll go to the fund-raiser and I'll meet you there."

"But what if he's there when you're not?" I whined.

"All you need to do, is stay with Gemma, Luann, and Elena." he paused. "Just ignore him… until I do get there."

"Fine." I sighed, in a defeated tone. Seconds later, Jax rolled me on my back, then looked down at me with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just." he paused and looked into my eyes. "I… " oh my, God! Is he gonna tell me what I think he's gonna tell me? As he opened his mouth to finish his sentence, his phone rang. Perfect timing, because I don't think I'm not ready to hear those three words yet. He groaned, resting his head on my chest. "Gotta take this." I nodded, then he got up. "Be right back." he said, with a wink, then after he left the room, I rolled back over and attempted to close my eyes again.

* * *

A/N #2: Sorry so short! This is just a filler chapter, but next one will be way bigger. I was thinking about something and by the time, I kinda finish this, then season two comes out on DVD, I'll be starting up from there too, and I hope ya'll are enjoying this so far. Also… I haven't updated any of my stories, because I was out of town, but now I'm back and in the "Zone."


	12. A Weird Day at the Fund Raiser

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and sadly, I do NOT Danny McCoy from Las Vegas either… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 12…  
A Weird Day at the Fund Raiser

The next morning, Jax got up early to go with the club to meet this 'Chucky' guy at Stockton. I had Elena pick me up at the clubhouse to take me to Gemma's fund-raiser. I was doing okay, helping Gemma and Luann set up, when I saw Kyle and some bimbo with him, in the parking lot. "Look." Elena nudged my arm.

"Yeah, I know." I nodded, then heard the sound of motorcycles in the distance. Seconds later, I saw Jax, Bobby, and Tig pull up. "Good, Jax is here." I said, letting out a breath of relief, then Elena and I started to laugh, seeing Bobby removing his helmet, wearing his whole 'Elvis' attire.

"Oh, shit!" Gemma kind of yelled, as Bobby and Tig walked up to the booth. "You are late, Elvis." then I laughed as she followed him to the kids booth.

"Donna, Ope, and the kids are here." Elena whispered, in my ear. I looked over and saw Jax greeting them. Five minutes later, I looked up and saw Jax slam Kyle against the wall.

"What is it?" Gemma asked, then I nodded towards Jax's direction. He happened to look over at us, then he let Kyle go, and walked away to us.

"Hey." he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Gemma walked up to him. "So, uh, how are the guys handling Kyle?"

"Nothing to handle. Kyle's dead." Jax replied, munching on a chip.

"He's not dead to Opie." Gemma told him, then he walked over to Opie and sat down.

"I'll be right back." I said, out loud so everyone heard me, then I walked up to Jax. He looked up at me and smiled as he grabbed my hand, pulling me onto his lap.

"I wanted the guy to be miserable, broken piece of shit without SAMCRO." Opie paused. "I tell you, I'm having a hard time, Man."

Jax reached into his pocket and held out his cigarette box. "Here."

"Thanks." then Opie lit it with Jax's lighter.

"You want one?" Jax asked me.

"No thanks." I shook my head.

Opie chuckled. "You know, this club means everything to me. The only thing I ever wanted from the time I went here, but everything else- Donna, the kids, work… are all heading in the opposite direction." he shook his head. "I just can't hook shit up."

Jax scoffed. "I got no answers. My family plan is right out of the Sid and Nancy Handbook." me and Opie chuckled. "I'm so used to shit moving in the other direction, I don't know what I'd do if something actually hooked up."

"Oh, really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding, Babe."

"Uh-huh." I playfully rolled my eyes. Seconds later, Kyle's big mouth caught our attention, so all three of us looked over.

"You think he's happy?" asked Opie.

"I don't know." Jax shook his head.

As we kept looking in Kyle's direction, his bimbo was helping him take his jacket off, and his shirt lifted up, exposing the bottom half of his back. "Uh-oh… he still has his tattoo." I said, as Jax threw his cigarette on the ground.

"Yeah… get up, Babe."

I got up from Jax's lap the same time Opie did, then as Jax was about to walk over, Opie stopped him. "This is me." then he walked over to Kyle.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at Jax. "I'm fine as long as _he_ stays away from me."

Jax gave me a hug. "I won't let him come near you." I nodded, then Jax let go.

"I'm gonna go and help your mom."

"Okay." he smiled, then as I walked back to the booth, I saw Jax walk over to Donna.

...

A little bit later, Tig and Bobby walked up to us, then Bobby said "Seen Jax?"

"He was with Ope and Donna." I said.

"Why?" asked Gemma.

"Boss wants us."

"You got two more hours in that booth."

"Sorry, Mother." Tig said, walking away.

"Sorry." Bobby nodded, then followed Tig.

"Jesus Christ, Clay." Gemma shook her head.

"It sucks being boss, don't it?"

"Hi, Wayne." I smiled.

"Hello, Angel… how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You know." Gemma started. "That fried shit's gonna kill you."

"Yeah, 'cause the cancer's keeping me fit and spunky." he replied.

Seconds later, I looked up and saw Tara walking around, and I nudged Gemma's arm. She suddenly stopped, and we looked in the direction she was looking in. Tara was staring at the guy that was at the hospital with me and Jax, then Tara turned around and quickly walked away. "Wayne?"

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Who's that guy in the police booth? Behind the grill?"

"That's our new best friend. Agent Kohn, ATF."

"The fed looking into the club, is grilling sausages?" Gemma asked.

"Must be part of of his special federal training." he chuckled. "Good chili."

"He looks creepy." Elena added and I nodded.

Five minutes later, I looked up and saw Jax, Opie, and Kyle walk out of the gym and over to Bobby and Tig. I watched them talk, then Jax, Bobby, and Tig was walking towards us. I noticed he was looking at Agent Kohn, until he bumped into Gemma's hands, then I went up to them.

"You tell Clay, I'm pissed off!" Gemma kind of yelled. "Bad enough his sorry ass isn't here, now he's taking all my man power."

"Who's that guy with the cops?"

"Well, Jax." I started. "Unser told us that he's your ATF guy."

"That guy was at the hospital last night watching me and Rox with Abel."

"Yep." I nodded.

"That's dangerous, Brother." Tig added.

"Shit." Gemma groaned.

"Well." Jax started. "Ma, you keep an eye on him. He follows us out of here or leaves at any point, you give me a call."

"Prepay?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then he pulled me to the side as Bobby and Tig walked away. "I gotta go and do that thing for the club." I frowned, then he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Babe, you'll be fine… Ope's keeping an eye on you."

"Jax…" I whined.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here with him, but I'll be back later. I have a plan and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Fine." I said, in a defeated tone.

"Just stay in the booth with Gemma, Luann, and Elena." he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back." I nodded, then he walked away.

After I saw Jax and the guys take off, I went back into the booth. "So, Angel." Luann started. "When can you get your cast off?"

"In a month or so."

"You can knock someone in the face with that." Gemma laughed.

"I sure can." I nodded. Yuck! Every so often, I'd feel Kyle's eyes on me and it made me cringe.

"Are you okay?"

I looked over at Elena. "I'm fine, I just want this to be over with." then I looked at Gemma. "Is it cool if I can go? I'm not feeling good."

"Sure, Angel Baby."

"I'll give you a ride." Elena offered, grabbing her keys.

"Okay… then you come back and help us clean up before the band goes on stage."

"I will, Gem." Elena nodded.

"Bye Luann." I waved.

"See ya, Babe." she smiled at me.

"Bye Gemma." I told her, then she nodded, and I left with Elena in her car.

"So, what's the real reason you're leaving? Kyle?"

"Yeah, Elle… I don't want to be anyway near him."

"I wouldn't either." Elena shook her head. "So you want me to take you to your house or the clubhouse?"

"My house… I need to check on my dad."

"Okay, how's he doing?"

"Not so good."

"I hope he gets better."

"Thanks, Elle." I nodded, then a few minutes later, Elena pulled up to my house. I got out and stuck my head through the window. "Thanks for the ride… I'll give you a call later."

"Okay." she said, then I as I walked to the house, I heard her drive off.

I walked inside and it was dark. I opened the shades to let a little bit of light in. "Dad?" I called out and got nothing, so I figured that he was taking a nap in his room, then I decided to take a shower.

...

Author POV:

"Where do you think you're going, Danny?"

"Delinda, I have somewhere to be."

"Why?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Out of town."

"We get into one fight and you leave me?"

"I need a little break… I'll be back."

"You know what? Don't bother, because when you get back, you won't have a job or me to come back to. I'm gonna have Daddy fire you."

He shrugged. "Do what you have to do."

Delinda scoffed. "Go to hell!" she yelled, and stormed out of his room, then Danny plopped down on the bed an groaned.

...

Angel POV:

After I took my long twenty minute shower, I put on a pair of jeans, one of Jax's SAMCRO t-shirts, and my flip flops. I heard my phone beep and saw that there was a text from Jax. _"Kyle's been taken care of. Elena told me you're at home, so I'll be over later."_

"Alrighty then." I muttered to myself, walking out of my room. Wow, everything is so quiet in here, it's too creepy and something doesn't feel right. A minute later, I decided to check on my dad. I slowly opened the door and turned on the light, then gasped. Oh, my fucking God!


	13. He's With Mom Now

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 13…  
He's With Mom Now

"Daddy?" I cried through my tears, then slowly walked up to him. He was laying in the middle of his bed, looking pale with his mouth open, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I reached over and put my two fingers to his neck. Nothing. No pulse. "Daddy, no!" I sobbed, then collapsed into his chest.

...

Jax POV:

I pulled up to Angel's house and parked my bike in the drive way. As I took off my helmet, I started thinking about what we did to Kyle and that fucker deserved everything he got. Now he can't mess with my Roxanne, _ever_ again.

When I was about to knock on the door, I heard crying, so I walked inside to check it out. "Rox?" I called out, but I saw a light on in Bruce's room and peeked inside, then I saw Angel crying on top of him.

"No, Daddy, no." she cried. "Please wake up."

"Holy shit." I muttered, then went up to her. "What happened?"

She got startled and looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "My daddy's gone." she said softly, then buried her head into his chest.

I put my fingers to his neck to make sure and I got no pulse. I pulled out my cell phone and called nine-one-one and after that I walked out to call my mom. "Hey, Ma."

"Hey, Jackson, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Leaving the school, why?"

"You need to get to Angel's house, now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Bruce is dead."

"What!" she yelled.

"Yeah, you better get over here, Ma."

"I'm on my way, Baby."

"A'ight." I said, then snapped my phone shut and sighed.

The ambulance pulled up to the house, less than ten minutes later. The EMT's walked in with the stretcher, and one asked "Where do we need to go?"

"Follow me." I nodded, then led them into Bruce's room. Angel was still crying over Bruce's dead body.

"We need to get to him." another EMT told me.

"I know, I'll get her." then I tried to grab Angel's arm, but she ripped it out of my grasp.

"No!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Rox." I told her, but she shook her head. "They have to take him."

"He's not going anywhere!" she screamed.

Seconds later, I grabbed both of her arms, peeling her off of him, and both of us fell on floor. Angel was screaming, crying, and fighting me back, trying to hit me with the cast on her arm, but I was not about to let her go.

After they took Bruce away on the stretcher, Angel gave up and stopped fighting me, and sobbed in my arms, so I just held her as long as she needed to be held.

...

Angel's POV:

Oh, my God! I'm so glad Jax is here. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't, not only that, I feel extremely safe in his arms. I can't believe this is happening, I mean, I knew Daddy wasn't gonna last that long, but still. A little bit later, I heard motorcycles outside. "Everyone's here." Jax whispered in my ear. "Come on." I shook my head. "Okay, we'll stay here as long as you want." I just nodded, then I heard the front door open.

After that, I heard footsteps headed towards the room, then saw Gemma, Clay, Bobby, Tig, and Half Sack walking in. "What happened?" asked Gemma. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the words. I just started to cry, then buried my head in Jax's chest. "Jackson?"

"The ambulance took Bruce away." he paused. "And they think, it's the cancer that caught up with him, but they'll be doing an autopsy."

"Oh, shit." Clay groaned.

"Angel Baby?" I looked up at Gemma. "If you need anything, you let me know."

"Okay." I said softly.

"Yeah, we're here for you, Tiny."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Clay." then I looked over at Gemma. "Can you pack some clothes for me?"

"Sure… I'll be right back." then she walked out of the room.

"What are you gonna do, Babe?"

I looked up at Jax. "Can I stay with you?"

He nodded. "That shouldn't even be a question, but at my place or the clubhouse?"

"Your place."

"Alright." he said, with a small smile, then kissed the side of my head.

...

After Jax took me down to the morgue to identify my dad, and after I gave Hale and Unser a statement, we went over to his house. As I was laying in his bed, he walked in with a folder. "What's that?" I asked.

He shut the door and sat down. "I found this in storage when I was looking for some baby stuff for Abel. It was in one of my dad's boxes of junk."

"Okay… what is it?"

"It's a manuscript that he wrote before he was killed… the life and death of SAMCRO." he looked at me. "From reading it so far, it's like he knows we're bound to fail." he shook his head and put the folder in the drawer of the night stand, then looked back at me. "How are you feeling? Do you want anything?"

"I just want to sleep."

"Okay." he kissed me on my forehead and I closed my eyes. A minute later, I felt the bed shift, followed by Jax's arms around me, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, after Chibs and Juice came back with the 'precious cargo' and after the ATF came in and trashed the clubhouse looking for the guns, but of course, they came up with nothing; Gemma helped me out with Dad's funeral. It went pretty well and he was buried next to Mom. When it was all over, I wrote Elena a note and Jax a letter, I got into a rental car, and I left Charming.

* * *

A/N: This is just a filler chapter. Questions… where should Angel go? How long should she be gone? And when should she return? Thanks peeps! R&R and enjoy!


	14. Come Back Home

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 14…  
Come Back Home

It's been over three and a half weeks since I left Charming. I kept getting text messages and phone calls from everyone, but I haven't responded or texted anybody back. I also met up with Danny, but I told him what happened to my dad and that I wanted to be left alone, for good, and he went back to Las Vegas.

I traveled down the coast of California and ended up in San Diego, near the beach, and I've been staying in a motel under a fake name, so nobody could find me, because I'm sure they've had Juice hack into places on the internet to look for me, but I'm not on the grid, at all.

...

As I was sitting at the beach, digging my toes into the sand, my phone rang. _"Gemma"_ flashed on the screen. I took a deep breath and pressed the talk button. Here we go. "Hello?"

"Holy shit, Girl!" she yelled at me. "It's about time you answered your phone. Where the hell are you?"

"Um… at the beach."

"Everyone's been worried sick about you." she paused. "Especially Jax."

"I know… and I'm sorry."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I just needed some time away to clear my head."

"When are you planning on coming back?"

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head.

"We know you miss your father, so do we, but we're here for you." I didn't respond, I just sat there looking out at the water. "So… come back home."

I sighed, thinking about it for a few seconds. "Okay."

"Good, tonight is Abel's homecoming."

"He's getting out?"

"Yep, he's a fine, happy, and healthy baby."

"That's good, I'm glad he's okay… alright, I'll be home tonight or sometime today."

"Meet me at the hospital at six thirty."

"Okay, see you then, Gemma."

"Bye, Angel Baby." she told me and I hung up my phone, then sighed. Damn, I'm gonna miss the beach.

...

I got into town seven hours later. I looked at the time and it was five thirty. I sent a text to Jax. _"Can you meet me at my house?"_

He responded within seconds. _"I'm already here."_

I raised my eyebrow and replied. _"Okay, be there in a few." _I put my phone in my lap and continued driving to my house.

I got there five minutes later and saw Jax's bike in the driveway, so I parked on the side, got out of the car, and walked into the house. It was ridiculously quiet as I was looking for Jax, then I went into my room, and there he was, sitting on my bed.

As soon as I shut the door, he got up, and before I could say anything, Jax pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. "Don't you ever… leave me again." he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

He backed up to look at me. "Why'd you up and leave like that?"

"I just needed time to clear my head." I shrugged. "I was upset about my dad and I wanted to be alone." he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I'm glad you're here and you're alright." he paused. "I was worried about you."

"I know, Gemma told me."

"You talked to my mom?"

"Yeah, earlier… she convinced me to come home and she told me Abel's getting out today."

"Yep." he nodded with a smile. "So where'd you go?"

"San Diego." I paused. "So, how's everyone since I've been gone?"

"Well." Jax started, pulling me towards my bed and we sat down. "McKeevy was beaten to death by the port commissioner, which is Hefner, so Bobby and Ope was supposed to take care of it. Opie froze, so Bobby was the one who pulled the trigger, and the ATF bitch put him in jail because a witness fingered Bobby as the shooter."

"Oh, no."

"Then the ATF bitch took Ope, Donna, and the kids over to Stockton, in some holding facility and tried to get Ope to rat on SAMCRO, but I believe he hasn't."

"I know Opie wouldn't rat."

He nodded, then took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"And it's just between us… and Tara." I made a face. "Just listen." I nodded, waiting for him to continue, as he took another deep breath. "You remember that guy we saw at the hospital, watching us with Abel?"

"The ATF guy grilling sausages at the fund-raiser?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "He wasn't here to 'look into' SAMCRO, he was here for Tara."

"What do you mean?"

"She dated him in Chicago, then when she ended it, he went all crazy, and was stalking her."

"Okay." I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"She got a restraining order and he was the reason she moved back here." Jax looked down. "After I dropped her off, he was in the house waiting for her, then he attacked her. She managed to shoot him in the stomach and called me to go back there." Jax looked up at me. "I killed him, Rox." my jaw slightly dropped. "I shot him in the head, burned him, then buried his body in a shallow grave." Jax grabbed my hand. "I don't want you to think I'm some kind of monster."

"I'd never think that about you… you're too important to me and I'll stand by you with anything."

He smiled and kissed me on my lips for a good minute, then he rested his forehead on mine. "I have to go meet Clay at the clubhouse… I'll see you at Abel's homecoming."

"Gemma told me to meet her at the hospital."

"Okay, then I'll see you there." I nodded, then he got up walking to the door.

"Jax… wait." he turned around and I went up to give him a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Babe." he backed up to look at me. "Just please don't leave me like that again."

"I won't."

He gave me a kiss on my nose, then let go. "See you in a little bit." I nodded with a smile, then Jax left. As soon as I heard him take off on his bike, I locked up the house, and got into the shower.

* * *

A/N: This is just another filler chapter… hope youse guys liked it! R&R!


	15. A Tragic End to a Good Night

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 15…  
A Tragic End to a Good Night

I left to the hospital wearing blue jeans, a navy blue cami, and navy blue Chucks. I had straightened my hair and put on a little make up, then got there within ten minutes. I walked up to Abel's room and saw Gemma holding him in the rocking chair. I'm so glad Abel's gonna be okay, it just made me smile.

Seconds later, Gemma looked up and I waved, then I read her lips. "Come here."

I walked in, shut the door, then gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for taking off."

"I understand, Angel Baby." I let her go and backed up a little. "You need to remember that we're your family and we're here for you, forever and always."

"I know." I nodded. "I'm glad I'm not alone."

"You'll never be alone." I nodded again, then Gemma stood up, putting Abel in my arms. "I'll be right back, gotta call Jax." I sat down, carefully holding Abel. "Watch him for a second."

"Okay." I told her, not taking my eyes off of the most beautiful baby in the world, then I heard the door open and close. I put my finger near his tiny hands and he grabbed it, holding on as tight as he could. "Hey, Little Man." I started. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry, I haven't been around lately, but I promise you and I'm gonna promise your daddy, that I'll never take off again." I smiled.

A few minutes later, I saw a flash go off. I looked up and saw Gemma with a big grin and a camera in her hands. "That's a perfect picture."

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

Suddenly I heard the door open, followed by someone clearing their throat. "Um… Angel, you're back?"

"Yes, I am." I looked up and glared at Tara. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Angel Baby." Gemma started. "Jax is on the way."

"Okay." I nodded, then looked back down at Abel. "When Daddy gets here you can go home and see all of your family."

"Here's his release forms, but I have to walk him out with you."

"Okay, Doc, but Angel will hold him." I looked up and saw Tara roll her eyes, I just smirked as I got out of the rocking chair.

As we walked out of the room, Jax walked up. "Hey."

"Hi." I smiled at him, then he stood behind me, and we both were looking down at Abel.

"Hold that pose and do not move, you two." Gemma ordered us, so both of us froze, then a few flashes went off. "Now, both of you look at me and smile." two more flashes. "Perfect."

I gave Abel to Jax and saw another flash, then Jax looked over at Gemma. "A little camera happy, aren't you?"

"We gotta have pictures of these memories, Jackson."

I giggled, then Jax looked down at Abel. "Hey Little Man… we busting you out of this place." he glanced over at Tara. "Thanks, Doc." she just nodded with an awkward smile, but why?

"Alright." Gemma smirked. "Let's get this family home."

...

After we pulled up to the house, Jax took Abel out of his car seat, gave me a kiss on the cheek, then we walked inside. Jax and Gemma walked in first and was greeted by everyone clapping and smiling. "Yes! Look at this." Piney said, getting up from his seat.

It suddenly got quiet as all eyes were on me. "Angel is home!" Gemma shouted.

Juice came up and hugged me, swinging me around. "You're back!"

"Yeah." I nodded, then he put me back down to my feet and I looked at everyone. "I'm sorry I took off, I needed some time by myself and I'll explain later, but this is about Abel coming home, not me."

Jax leaned over to me. "I'm glad you're home, Baby." he winked and I smiled, then gave everyone hugs all around.

I gave Elena a hug, then she said "Finally, you're home, Bitch! I was worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry." I put up my two fingers. "Scouts honor… I won't do it again."

"Good." she nodded, then put down her beer. "I gotta get going."

"Why?"

"To close up the shop. I just came by to see Abel and to mingle for a minute."

"I'll go with you."

"No, no." Elena shook her head. "Stay with Jax and I'll close up." she gave me a hug. "See you tomorrow or something."

"Bye." I waved, then she left.

...

A little bit later, Tara showed up. I wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but I kept my distance and my mouth shut. As I was over by Chibs, Luann, and Gemma with Abel, Tara walked in with a beer and sat on the arm of the recliner that Jax was sitting in. I saw him look up at her and say something, then she nodded, saying something back.

All of a sudden, Tara smirked at me, leaned down and kiss Jax on his lips. What the fuck! When he backed up from her, he glanced at me with a guilty look on his face, then said "I'll be right back." he got up, then Tara followed him down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Gemma.

"Well, you know Tara, she'll do anything and everything to get in Jax's clutches." I just nodded, but I felt as if there was more to the story and before I could ask my other question, Tara stormed out of the house.

I walked up to Jax as he was talking to Juice. "Make sure Tara gets home okay." Juice nodded, then gave Jax his beer and left.

"What was that about?"

Jax grabbed my arms, pulling me to his chest. "It's nothing."

I raised my eyebrow. "But she kissed you." I paused, looking at his cheek. "Did that bitch, slap you?" he nodded. "Why?"

"I told Tara that I didn't want to be with her, I told her I want to be with you and only you, so she did this." he pointed to his red cheek.

"Oh."

There was a ten second pause, before he spoke again. "Because… I love _you_, Angel."

My jaw slightly dropped, then I smiled. "I love you too, Jackson." seconds later, he kissed me softly on my lips, when Opie walked up to us with Donna. I put my arm around Jax and looked over at them. "You leaving?"

"Kids had a long day." Donna said, hugging Opie.

I let go of Jax and hugged them both. "It's good to see you guys!"

"We're glad you're back." Opie laughed. "Jax's been going crazy without you."

"I know." I nodded, then let go. "I'll talk or see you later… I gotta go potty, so bye!"

"Bye." both of them said, then I went into the bathroom.

After I washed my hands and came out to the living room, I noticed Opie, Donna, the kids, and Tig was gone. Hmm. I just shrugged it off and sat down next to Luann. "How you doing, Babe?" she asked me.

"Better, now that I'm back home."

"That's good." she nodded, then I saw Clay walk outside.

A few minutes later, he walked back in with a weird look on his face as he was trying to call someone on his phone. "You alright, Baby?" Gemma asked him. "What is it?" he didn't say anything to her, he just walked away.

I got up and walked over to Jax, he put his arms around me, and smiled. "How's my girl?"

"Oh, I'm your girl now?" I smirked.

"You've always been my girl."

"That's true." I nodded and Jax gave me a kiss, then we sat down on the couch with Chibs.

About ten minutes later, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah? What! Are you fucking serious?"

I saw his eyes widened, then I whispered "What's wrong?"

"Shit!" he yelled into the phone. "We'll be right there." he snapped his phone shut and stood up. "Guys we gotta go."

"What's going on?" asked Gemma.

"That was Unser, something happened to Donna, she got shot." I gasped, then Jax walked up to me. "Stay here with Abel and my mom." I nodded, then all the guys left.

...

It took about an hour and a half to get everyone out of the house, clean up a little, and to get Abel into his crib. Gemma and I were just waiting in the livingroom, when Jax walked through the door, minutes later. Gemma walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I am so sorry, Baby."

"Yeah."

She let go of him. "How's Opie doing?"

Jax slightly shook his head. "You should go home, Mom."

"What about the baby?"

"I can take care of my son."

"You sure?"

"It's time for me to do this, Mom."

"Okay, Baby… okay." she told him, then he gave her a kiss on her hand, and walked down the hallway. Gemma looked over at me. "You gonna stay with Jax?"

"Yeah." I stood up. "He's upset and he'll need me."

Gemma gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Angel Baby."

"Bye." I told her, then she grabbed her purse, and walked out. I locked up the house and turned off all the lights, then went looking for Jax. A minute later, I found him in Abel's room in the rocking chair. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. We both looked at Abel and he was asleep, then I led Jax into his room and let go of his hand. "We should go to bed." I suggested.

As I was walking away, he grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. "I need you." he whispered. I nodded and for the rest of the night, Jax showed me how much he needed me, until he couldn't no longer, and afterwards, he held me in his arms as we drifted off to sleep.


	16. Babysitting and then the Funeral

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 16…  
Babysitting and then the Funeral

Both Jax and I woke up early and when we did, nothing was really said, that whole morning, just random questions with one word answers, but he did tell me more of what happened to Donna last night, plus I knew he was upset and, yes, I was too, but I didn't want to push him. After Jax got dressed, he asked me to take care of Abel, while he left to who knows where, and I stayed cleaning up his house from the party last night.

After I got done with the dishes, I heard Abel crying in the room. I walked in and went up to his crib. "Hey, little guy… what's all this crying, huh?" I picked him up, then sat down on the rocking chair. "Daddy will be back soon." as I was rocking him, he was making bubbles with his saliva, and giggling, then I sent a text to Elena to come over to Jax's house and visit with Abel and I.

Ten minutes later, I heard the front door open, followed by "Rox!"

I put my hands over Abel's ears. "In here, Jax!"

"Hey." he walked in, leaning up against the door frame.

"Hey." I replied, making faces at Abel.

"How was he?"

"Good." I nodded, looking at Jax. "He was crying, but all he wanted was to be held, so here we are." I smiled.

"Gemma should be here in a little bit."

"Okay."

"If she has things to do, would it be okay if you watch Abel for me?"

"Of course, Jax." I smiled down at Abel. "I don't mind, because me and this little guy is gonna bond, and have fun." seconds later, Jax walked up, and sat down next to me, resting his hand on my leg. I looked over at him as he was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." he slightly shook his head. "It's just… you're so good with him."

"Well, I've had some practice… since he got out yesterday." I chuckled. "But with Abel, there's nothing I can't handle."

A few minutes later, we both heard the door open and it slammed, followed by "Jax!"

"Shit." he groaned loudly, then looked at me. "What the hell is Wendy doing here? Did you know she was coming?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she was in detoxing, when Abel was born, but I don't want her near him and I don't give a fuck if she's his mother, I don't trust the crank whore with him." Jax made a face. "What? You know I'm right."

"Jax!" Wendy yelled again.

"Okay." he stood up, walking to the door. "Pack some of his things and take him with you somewhere." I nodded, then Jax shut the door.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered, putting Abel back in his crib, then Abel started smiling at me. "Okay, little guy… Daddy wants us to leave, so I'll pack some things, and we'll get out of here." he just giggled as I was packing clothes and diapers in his diaper bag.

"Jax, he's my son too!" I heard Wendy yell. I just shook my head, then heard a knock on the door. "Who the fuck is that, Jax?"

I heard the door open, then heard Jax yell. "Rox, Elena's here!"

"We'll be right out!" I yelled back, then I finished getting Abel's things, put him into his car seat, and walked out into the livingroom. "Okay, Elle… let's go."

"Okay." she smirked, then opened the door. "See ya, Jax."

"Where you going with _my_ son?"

"Well, Wendy… none of your fucking business." I gave Jax a kiss on his lips. "We'll be out with Elena, so if you need me, just gimmie a call."

"Okay, Babe." he bent down and gave Abel a kiss on his forehead. "Have fun… with your _new_ mommy, Buddy."

The look on Wendy's face was priceless, I just smirked. "Can you call Gemma and tell her what's going on?" he nodded with a smile. "Bye, Honey." I smiled back, then I walked out of the house with Elena to her car. "Did you hear what he just said?"

"Yeah." she laughed. "It was epic."

"Well." I opened the car door, putting Abel in, and strapping him in the seat belt. "You missed it, the look she gave him, damn… I wish I had a camera for that one."

Elena got in and started the car. "Fuck that crank whore."

I got in and shut the door. "Um… hold it, maybe we should tone it down, on the cussing, in front of Abel."

"You're right." she nodded and drove off. "Sorry, little guy."

"Yeah, sorry." I said, looking back at Abel, who was trying to eat his fist.

"So." Elena started, then I looked over at her. "Where we going?"

"Good question… , how 'bout my place." I shrugged and she nodded, then ten minutes later we were there and sitting on the couch, while Abel was asleep in the carseat. "Did you hear what happened last night?"

"No, what happened?"

"Uh, Donna got killed."

"What!" she yelled a little, then quickly covered her mouth, watching Abel stir, but he didn't wake up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Jax told me, that she was at a stop light and some car came up behind her, and shot up the back window."

"Oh, my God… how's Opie and the kids?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Jax hasn't really said anything."

"Wow." she shook her head.

"I'm not sure when the funeral is, but I'll let you know."

"Okay."

I sighed. "Man, I can't deal with the events from last night and now, dealing with Wendy, she'll get me at the wrong moment, then I'll just end up knocking her one."

"Maybe, that's what she needs."

"Yeah." I laughed, then looked down at Abel. "You know, Elle… she should even be lucky she had Jax's baby, even though, we all know she did it to trap him, but he is the most cutest little boy in the world." I shook my head. "At least she did something right."

"So, when are you gonna be Jax's baby's mama?"

"What?" I gave her a funny look. "I don't see that happening, I mean, I know how he was when he found out Wendy was pregnant, do you think I want him to think of me or our child that way too?"

"Ang… there's a big difference between you and her." she paused. "For one thing, he loves you… he didn't love her, at all."

"Okay, you're right, but still." I shook my head. "If he did feel the same way, I'd rather not go through it, because I'm sure Wendy felt extremely shitty after that."

"I disagree… he loves you and he wouldn't ever treat you like that."

"I don't know, Elle… we'll see."

"What do you mean?" she sat up. "You mean you _will_ have a baby with him?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Elena was just laughing, so I threw a pillow at her. "Shut up."

"You want his baby!" she teased. I just rolled my eyes, while she was cracking up on the couch.

Elena ended up at my house for a few more hours, then she had to get to the shop. After she left and I fed Abel, gave him a little bath, and then both of us took a nap.

...

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

I woke up to my phone ringing and saw _'Jax'_ flashing on the screen. I looked over at Abel, still asleep, as I pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"My house."

"How's Abel?"

"He's fine… sleeping right now, actually both of us were sleeping." I paused. "What time is it?"

"Almost five." he sighed. "Look there's something I need to take care of."

"Okay."

"You're okay, watching Abel?"

"Yes, Jax… I don't mind."

"Thank you, Babe."

"No problem… hey, did you find out when the funeral is?"

"It's tomorrow and it's gonna be a closed casket."

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "What time?"

"At nine."

"Okay, I'll let Elena know… plus I'm gonna have her watch Abel as well, because I know you'll need me."

"Yeah, I will." he paused. "I'll talk to you later… I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye, Rox." he told me, then I hung up my phone, and sighed.

A few minutes later, I sent a text to Elena. _"Funeral is tomorrow 9am. Can you keep an eye on Abel?"_

She responded back. _"Yeah, sure. I'd love to watch him. Jax will need you. See you in the morning."_ I put my phone down next to me and took a deep breath.

* * *

The next morning, I had called Gemma and told her what was going on with Abel, so she didn't have to worry. Elena came over my house at eight, all dressed up. I walked out into the livingroom wearing a simple black dress with knee high boots. "Do I look okay?"

Elena chuckled. "Ang… we're going to a funeral, you look fine."

"Okay." I said, brushing my hair.

"So, where's the little guy?"

"He's all ready to go, in his car seat." I pointed towards the hallway. "He's asleep in my room." she nodded, then went to go get him and came back out with him and his diaper bag. "Are you sure you'll watch him?"

"Yes, I got this." she nodded. "He's gonna love Aunt Elena."

I laughed, then put on my sunglasses, and grabbed my purse. "Awesome, let's go."

...

I didn't see Jax at all for the service in the church and now we're at the cemetery. I looked over and saw Wendy glaring at Elena and Tara glaring at me as the preacher was saying his kind words about Donna. A few minutes later, I looked up, and saw Jax walking towards us.

As he got closer, I noticed that he had a fat lip. I got up, grabbing Jax's cut out of Juice's hands and walked up to him, then helped him put it on. He snapped it up at the top, then he gave me a kiss. "I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." I smiled, then I walked back to my seat as Jax walked up to Donna's casket. I noticed he was glaring at Clay and Tig, then he grabbed a carnation, kissed it, and set it on top of the other ones. Seconds later, Jax glanced at Opie and walked away. I wasn't going to chase him, I could tell something was bothering him, so I just let him be, as the preacher finished, then lowered Donna's casket to her final resting place.

After it was over, I told Elena to meet us at Opie's with Abel, then I went looking for Jax. I saw him standing in front of John's grave with something in his hand, then I looked over and saw Gemma and Clay watching him. I have a strong feeling that something isn't right and I had a feeling that something is about to go wrong.


	17. No Work for Me Today

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Plus I do not own the lyrics. They belong to Bone thugs! Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 17…  
No Work for Me Today

It's been a few weeks since Donna's funeral and I think there's been a couple people who's been on edge lately, or at least, that I've noticed. Clay and Tig's been acting strange whenever Jax or Opie is around, and when Opie _is_ around, he's been keeping to himself. I bet he's taking it hard, but who wouldn't? I just wonder how the kids are doing, I hope they're okay.

And then there's Jax, he's been a little distant with everyone and I noticed it a day or so after the funeral, because I've been watching Abel the whole time, taking him to my house, and I even made one of the rooms, a little nursery for him at the shop. Gemma tells me that she could hire a nanny, but I told her not to, since I don't mind taking care of him, because I love that little boy, and right now, he's my number one priority. I also dipped into one of my savings accounts and bought me a dark grey Chevy Blazer, so I can take Abel places when I need to.

* * *

It was a Friday morning, when I woke up around eight. I rolled out of my bed and walked over to the playpen, to check on Abel, and he was still asleep. So I quietly jumped in the shower real quick. Ten minutes later, I got out, got dressed, and packed up Abel's diaper bag, when I heard my phone ring.

_"Why they gotta hate? (hate!) Steady hatin' mine! (mine!) Smilin' in my face, (face!) fakin' on the side. They don't wanna see me shine. 'Cause they don't wanna, they don't wanna, they don't wanna see me shine!"_

I giggled to myself as I pressed the talk button. "Yes, Juice… can I help you?" I really shouldn't have this song for his ringtone, but I feel as if it fits him well, since the guys think that he's a dummy sometimes.

"Not really, I just called to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"Elena's sick and she asked me to keep you and Abel company at the shop."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just has a fever and stuff."

"Alright, I'll give her a call later, and meet you at the shop…"

"No."

"No?"

"I'll come to your house, then I'll follow you."

"Oh, okay, well then be here in an hour."

"Done… see you in a little bit."

"Bye." I told Juice, then hung up my phone, and finished packing Abel's stuff. Fifteen minutes later, I hear the little guy talking gibberish and laughing. I walked in my room with a smile. "Hey you… did you just wake up?" I picked him up and held him. "Okay, Mr. Man… here's the plan for today." I said, as Abel was giggling. "I'm gonna give you a bath, get you dressed, and Uncle Juice will be here in a while, so I can go to work." I walked into my bathroom. "Does that sound like super fun?" I turned on the water and waited for it to be warm enough, then gave Abel a bath.

...

"Angel!" I heard from the livingroom.

I walked out with Abel in one arm and his diaper bag in the other. "Hey, Juice."

"Ready?"

"Yep." then we walked outside. As I was strapping Abel into the carseat, Juice tapped me on my arm. "Yeah?" I asked.

"How's Jax doing?"

"Well, I haven't really seen him." I started to think. "Since yesterday morning." I shut the door and faced Juice. "There's something really bothering him, I just don't know what it is."

"Me either." he slowly shook his head.

"Wait… if you knew what it was, would you tell me?"

"Possibly." Juice shrugged. "But I have no clue what's going on."

I tapped my finger on my chin and started to think. "Okay… I got a question."

"Shoot."

"What was up with Jax at Donna's funeral? He walked over with a busted lip and I'd like to know… how'd he get it?"

"I'll tell you this, but you can't say anything." I nodded. "We found out who the snitch was, the day after Donna got shot, and I knew, like Jax knew, that it wasn't Opie."

"Oh, then who was it?"

"Hefner's mistress was the witness that pointed out Bobby. The guys were on the way to kill the witness, but Jax stopped them, and from what I heard, Jax gave her money and told her to leave California."

"Oh, wow."

"So, him and Tig were fighting and that's how he got the busted lip."

"I see." I nodded. "Well, Jax hasn't told me anything, at all." I paused. "So, is there any leads on Donna's shooter?"

"Nah." Juice shook his head. "Not that I know of at least."

"Well, I hope whoever did this, gets what's coming to them… Donna did nothing wrong and she didn't deserve it." I flinched a little when Juice wiped my cheek. "What are you…"

"Come here." he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I didn't even realize that I was crying. "We'll take care of this, okay?" I nodded into his chest. "And no, Donna didn't deserve it."

A few minutes later, I let go of him, and wiped my face a little more. "Okay, we gotta get to the shop."

"I'll follow you." Juice said, jumping onto his bike.

"Alright." I nodded, got into the Blazer, and saw that Abel fell asleep. "You're so adorable, Mr. Man." I muttered, starting the ignition, and I drove off.

...

As I pulled up, I saw Wendy standing in front of the door. No way in hell am I going to deal with her tired bullshit today, so I just kept on going. I looked in my rear viewed mirror and saw Juice with a confused look on his face, then I pulled into Teller - Morrow, and parked.

Juice parked beside me. "Why'd you keep going?"

"Did you see Wendy by the door?"

"I saw someone standing there, I didn't see who it was."

"Well, it was her and I'm not in the mood to deal with her crap."

"So, what are you gonna do about the shop?"

"The 'closed' sign is there, so it will be okay for one day." I waved my arm. "I'm not worried about it."

"Okay, so what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm." I started to think, then looked at Abel through the mirror. "I think I'm gonna hang out with this little guy, maybe go to the beach or something… It's a nice day today."

"Yeah, but you can't go all the way to the beach, by yourself."

"I know that." I nodded. "Go grab Sack, Chibs, Happy, or Jax… see if they wanna go too or whoever else wants to go, and I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"The store… to get some things." I groaned. "Abel and I will be fine, I promise." I put up my two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"I don't know, Angel, I'm not supposed to leave you alone."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, okay? We'll be fine. I'm just going to get some stuff for going to the beach."

"Okay, I'll get the guys."

"I'm gonna get the works and we'll be right back."

"Be safe."

"We will… thank you." I smiled, then drove off to a Walmart.

...

I came back to Teller - Morrow an hour and a half later, with everything I needed, including a new swimming suit, but I noticed that someone didn't look too happy with me. As I was getting out of the car, Jax walked up. He slammed the door, waking up Abel, and said "Where'd you go?"

I glared at him for a second, then opened the back car door to give Abel his pacifier, and shut the door softer than Jax did. "I went to the store."

"Why didn't you have Juice go with you?"

"Because he went to ask all you guys if you wanted to head to the beach." I sighed. "Jax… Abel and I are fine, do you think I'd let something happen to him?"

"No."

"Alright then." I put my hands on top of his shoulders. "We're fine, I promise."

He nodded, then looked at me funny. "Wait… Juice told me that Elena's sick, so don't you have to work today?"

"I was gonna work, then I saw Wendy waiting by the door." I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood to deal with her, so I figured that it was a nice day out, and I wanna take Mr. Man to the beach."

Jax laughed. "Mr. Man?"

"Yep… he likes the name, because he laughs at me, when I call him that."

Seconds later, Jax pulled me into his arms, gave me a kiss, then hugged me. "I'm glad you're helping me with Abel, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Go crazy probably." I chuckled.

"Yeah." he backed up to look at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Babe… you don't have to worry, I love Abel, and I'll do anything for both of you." I smiled. "And, I also love you, Jackson."

He smiled back. "I love you too."

"Okay." I nodded. "Now, do you wanna go to the beach with us?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, can you grab Abel and bring him in, while I put on my suit?"

"Uh-huh, on one condition."

I raised my eyebrow. "Which is?"

"I see you model it for me."

I laughed out loud. "Okay, let's do this." he smirked, then got Abel and his carseat out of the Blazer, and we walked into the clubhouse, hand in hand.


	18. The Perfect Day and the Perfect Night

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 18…  
The Perfect Day and the Perfect Night

We walked into the clubhouse and I saw some of the guys, standing around the pool table or at the bar drinking beers, including one I haven't seen in a long time. As Jax set sleeping Abel on the coffee table, I walked up to the bar. "Hey, Kozik, what's up, Dude?"

He turned around and hugged me. "Hey! Long time, no see."

"Yep." I nodded, letting go, then turned around to look at all the guys. "Who's all going to the beach? Raise your hands."

"Why?" asked Juice. "We ain't in school."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and do it." then him, Chibs, Jax, Happy, and Kozik raised there hands. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? Be ready in ten minutes."

"No." Jax shook his head. "Twenty five minutes."

I noticed the smirk on his face and I laughed. "Fine, twenty five minutes."

Jax walked up to me and turned his head. "Juice, keep an eye on Abel."

"Alright."

Jax grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway. "I believe you have something to model for me." he whispered in my ear.

"I might." I chuckled, as we went into his room.

He shut and locked the door, then faced me with a sexy smirk. "Well?"

"I'll go change real quick." he shook his head and licked his lips. "No?"

"No." he grabbed the belt loop on my jeans, pulling me a little closer to him. "You can change right here."

"Oh, really?" I asked and he nodded, then I started talking off all my clothes.

...

Jax and I walked out of his room with cheesy grins on our faces. "Wow." Juice shook his head. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence… forty five minutes later, with the 'I-just-had-crazy-sex' hair?"

I laughed, walking over to Abel, who was still sleeping. "Shut up, my hair is just fine." I lifted up the carseat. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep." Kozik nodded. "We were just waiting on you two."

"Ha-Ha." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go then." minutes later, the guys and I walked out of the clubhouse and out to the parking lot. As I was strapping the carseat, as quietly as I could, trying not to wake up Abel, I saw the guys getting on their bikes.

After I was done and was about to get in the drivers side, Jax was in front of me. "I'll drive."

"Okay." I nodded, giving him the keys, then both of us got in, and he drove off with the guys riding behind us.

...

Author POV:

They got to Pebble Beach, almost three hours later. It took the guys fifteen or so minutes to set up everything on their spot on the sand. As Angel was feeding Abel under the umbrella, the guys were out in the water.

When Angel was finished, she changed Abel's diaper, put little swim trunks on, then she put sunblock all over his body and face. Seconds later, she got up carrying Abel, and got into the water with him.

Jax and Juice walked over to their spot to grab some beers out of the cooler. "Check it out."

"What?" Juice asked, looking in the direction Jax nodded to. "Angel?"

"Yeah… she's good with Abel."

"Yep." Juice nodded. "And she's crazy about him."

"I've been thinking… and I know last time was a complete disaster, but maybe I should marry her." he shrugged. "You know, make it official that she _is_ my old lady."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"No, no… I'm just surprised is all, since you said you'd never do it again because of Wendy."

"Angel's different. One hundred and ten times different than Wendy, plus I never loved her in the first place."

"Well." Juice shrugged. "Go for it, then. We all know Angel loves you and Abel."

Jax nodded, taking a sip, then put his beer down into the sand. "Not a word."

"Alright." Juice chuckled.

...

Angel POV:

As I was playing with Abel in the water, making him laugh, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and heard in my ear "Hey, Baby."

"Hey, Jax."

He ruffled Abel's hair. "Hey, Little Man." then he took Abel out of my arms and held him. "Having fun with Mommy?"

What did Jax just say? "What? Why are you calling me 'Mommy' in front of Abel?"

"Because if he's gonna call someone Mommy, it will be you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Rox." he smiled. "I want him to call you that, so he needs to get used to it."

"Okay." I nodded.

Jax turned to Abel, who was giggling. "Having fun, Little Guy?" then Jax dipped Abel in the water from the waist down.

I glanced at Jax's back and saw a little red. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you put on any sunblock?"

"Not really."

"Jax, you'll get burnt."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." I laughed. "But I will not pick off any of the dead skin, I refuse."

"Oh, come on… you know you'll do it for me, if I ask you to."

I tried so hard not to smile, looking at the face Jax made that knows I can't resist, but I failed and laughed. "Fine." I dunked my head under the water and came back up. After I wiped the salt water from my eyes, I looked around. "Wow, today is a nice day."

"Yep." Jax nodded. "It's perfect."

...

We all stayed at the beach for another few hours, then headed back home. As the guys headed to the clubhouse, Abel and I went to my house. Jax had told me before we left, that he had a surprise for me, and he wanted me to get showered, changed, and get dressed to go out, around eight o'clock.

When I was done with that, I gave Abel a bath, changed him, and packed his things so Gemma could watch him, then I took him over to her house, and I headed to Jax's.

I walked up to the door and as I was about to knock, I found a little post it note, that read _"Come in and go to the coffee table."_

Hmm, I wonder what this is all about, so I did what I was told, and found another one. _"Go four steps in the hallway and look to your left."_

Okay, done. _"Go into the bathroom and look at the mirror."_

I giggled to myself as I walked in, and sure enough there was another one. _"Go into my room with your eyes closed."_

I slowly walked into his room and I smelled roses, which made me smile. "Jax?"

"Yes?"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yep." he said, so I slowly opened them, not knowing what to expect, then I saw Jax down on one knee, holding up a ring in his hand. My jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes widened, as my heart was beating out of my chest. "I love you, so much… and I want us to become a family."

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. "Oh, wow." I whispered.

"Last time I did this, with Wendy, it ended badly." he smiled. "And I know it's not gonna happen badly for us, I won't let it." he paused. "So what do you say, Babe? Marry me?"

I stood there in shock, staring at the ring in front of me. It was white gold with a big princess cut diamond in the middle of four smaller diamonds on the sides. "It's beautiful."

"And you deserve the best… so will you?"

I nodded. "Yes! I will!"

Jax put the ring on my finger, then stood up, and hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jackson." I told him, then instead of going out to celebrate, we decided to stay in and celebrate, all night, until we could no longer, and fell asleep in each others arms. Yes, today was the perfect day.


	19. The Abel Tattoo

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 19…  
The Abel Tattoo

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. I just couldn't believe that Jax proposed to me and gave me a beautiful ring. It's like everything is slowly and surely coming together, the way it's supposed to. I opened my eyes and saw a burst of sunlight, then looked over, and I started watching Jax sleep.

A few minutes later, I hear my phone go off with a text message, and it was from Gemma. _"I'm outside with Abel and he's asleep. Come get him."_

I groaned getting out of bed, putting on a pair of Jax's boxers and a 'SAMCRO' t-shirt, and waked outside to Gemma's Cadillac. "Hey, Gem."

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." she laughed.

"Thanks for watching him last night." I held up my ring finger and her jaw dropped. "Look, Jax proposed!"

"Oh, Baby, that's great… I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." I nodded, then carefully took out the carseat without waking Abel up.

"Sorry, I gotta run, but I'll see you later… Congrats." she said, then backed out of the drive way, and drove off.

I smiled, looking down at Abel, then carried him into the house, got him out of his carseat, and laid him down in his crib. Then I decided to go back in the room and bug the hell out of Jax. Hey, if I have to be awake, damn it, so does he.

Damn, Jax looks so adorable when he sleeps, just like Abel. I took my clothes off and got back into bed, then started tracing my finger on his cheek, from his scruffy beard, to his lips, and see him slightly smile. "That tickles." he mumbled and I giggled, but kept on doing it. "I'm gonna get you." he mumbled again.

"Yeah, right." I said, then all of a sudden, I was flipped onto my back, then I started laughing when Jax pinned both my arms together, above my head.

"You gonna keep tickling me?"

"Hmm… let me think." I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Okay, well, good luck getting free."

"_That_ will be easy." I smirked, then with my toes, I tickled his right side, and he quickly let me go laughing his ass off. I sat up on my knee's with my fists up. "Come on, tough guy." I taunted him. "Let's see what you got."

"You really wanna go there?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Don't be a pussy, either."

"Oh." he raised his eyebrow. "Is that what you think?"

"I guess… we'll see, Baby." I said with a shrug, and he chuckled, then came at me and before I knew it, I was on my back, pinned down again, but this time my legs and feet were pinned down too.

"So." he said, out of breath. "Am I… a pussy now?"

I laughed out loud. "Of course not." after about a minute, I calmed down from laughing, but was still pinned down. "You gonna let me up?"

"If you do something for me."

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I want you to give me a tattoo."

"Okay, sure." I nodded. "What do you want and where?"

"I want 'Abel' over my heart."

"Oh, okay." I smiled, then we both heard Abel crying. "I can do it, when I open the store."

"Good." he said, rolling off of me. "I'll get him." he put on his boxers and jeans, then walked out of the room.

I grabbed the top sheet and wrapped myself up, then I started looking for my clothes that got flung in different places. Once I found my clothes, I put them back on, then Jax walked in carrying Abel. "Hey, Mr. Man." I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle. "You're so cute." I looked at Jax, who had a 'what-about-me' look on his face. "Yeah, yeah, so are you."

"Like father, like son."

"Yep." I nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower, then we can head over to the shop."

"A'ight." he told me, then I got into the shower.

...

I got out twenty minutes later and put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and put on my flip flops, then walked out of Jax's room. Mmmm, something smells good. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Jax standing in front of the stove making breakfast, while Abel was in his high chair eating Cherrios.

"Wow… Jackson Teller knows how to cook?"

He turned to look at me. "Only for you, Baby."

I laughed. "Well, good." I sat down next to Abel. "Hey, Mr. Man… do those taste good?" he grabbed a few and offered them to me, I smiled. "No thanks, Buddy… you eat them." he giggled and shoved them in his mouth. Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea as I caught a whiff of eggs. Holy shit! I covered my mouth and ran into the bathroom, emptying everything that was in there.

"Angel?" I heard Jax call me, but I kept throwing up in the toilet. "Hey, Angel… are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned, wiping my mouth. "I'm fine." Ugh! No, I'm not fine, what the hell is wrong with me? I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth, and slowly walked back into the kitchen.

Jax had a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's just something I ate, but I'll be fine."

"You still wanna eat?"

I stared at the food, now on the table, which was kind of turning my stomach. "Nah, I'll just eat something later, or try to eat."

"Do you want me to make you some soup?"

"Uh, no… it's okay, but thanks." I started to walk away. "You and Abel eat, I'm gonna go lay down, before we leave to go to the shop."

"Okay." he told me, then I went into his room, and laid down.

...

I opened the door to the shop and walked in as Jax was getting Abel out of the Blazer. Since I had it closed yesterday, I'm sure I lost a lot of business, but oh well, I didn't feel like dealing with the ex wife, I wanted to spend time with Abel and the guys.

Jax walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I was checking the messages on the phone, and luckily, none of them were important to care about. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, kissing my shoulder blade.

"Yeah." I turned around. "I'm fine… where's Abel?"

"In the playpin, playing."

"Okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ready for your tattoo?"

"You know it." he smiled, then kissed me on the nose.

"First, let me get everything ready."

"Sure… how much is this gonna cost me?"

"I'll let you know." I grinned.

Jax laughed as I let go of him, walking to my chair. "Alright, I guess this will cost me _a lot_."

"Oh, yeah, Baby." I wiggled my eyebrows, then went back to setting up. Five minutes later, I turned to him, and saw him playing with his phone. "Okay, come on and sit down." he nodded, doing what he was told. A few minutes past and I was staring at him, while he still had his attention to his phone, so I cleared my throat.

"What?"

"Um… the tattoo you want, is gonna require you to take your shirt off."

"You just wanna see me half naked." he chuckled.

"Eh." I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Riiiiiiight." he took off his shirt and yes, he was right. "The shirt's off… so go ahead."

"Gee, thanks for the permission, Babe." I laughed and sat down, grabbing the tattoo gun. "Okay, you want 'Abel' on your heart, right?"

"Yeah."

"In what type of writing?" I showed him a book and he flipped through it. After four pages, he pointed to the one he wanted. "Okay, I can do that."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Thanks, Baby."

"No problem." I nodded, then got started. Fifteen minutes in, Elena walked through the door, and I looked up. "Hey, Elle."

"What's up." she walked up to us and I went back concentrating on the tattoo. "Abel, huh?" Jax nodded. "That's cool… where is he?"

"In his play pen." Jax told her.

"Okay." she said, then sighed. "Guess who paid me a visit yesterday?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Wendy." she groaned.

"What?" I felt Jax stiffen. "Why?"

"She wants to talk to Angel."

I stopped what I was doing and frowned. "What the hell for?"

"Basically… she wants Jax back and you're in the way."

I groaned, then went back to work on Jax's tattoo. I slightly shook my head, because one of these days, I'm going to knock the bitch one. "Hey, Elle… guess what?"

"Huh?" I moved part of the gloves I was wearing and showed her my fingers, then her jaw dropped. "Shut up." she got closer to see it. "You're engaged?"

"Yeah." Jax smiled. "I proposed last night."

"That's so awesome… I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks." I nodded. "So, with me being engaged to Jax, will ruin Wendy's attempt to try to get him back." I shrugged with a laugh. "Boo-fucking-hoo!" then all three of us laughed as I was doing the finishing touches on Jax's tattoo. Five minutes later, I stopped. "There… all done."

He took a look at it with a mirror, then smiled up to me. "Thanks, it looks great." he gave me a kiss. "I love it."

"You're welcome, but now… I need to come up with a suitable form of payment." I smirked, then Jax started laughing. I got up and pinched his other nipple, which made him wince a little. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." I winked, then went to go check on Abel.


	20. Wedding Bells with Elvis

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 20…  
Wedding Bells with Elvis

I walked into the room and saw Abel sitting up and playing with his toys, then I squatted down, and smiled. "Hey, Mr. Man… having fun?" he giggled at me. "Daddy just his tattoo done of your name and I think, I did a good job."

"Ma…ma." Holy shit, did he just call me what I think he called me? Abel put his toy down and crawled over, pulling himself up in front of me. "Ma…ma."

"Oh, Abel." I lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked, from the door, and I turned around to face him, then Jax was looking at me funny. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't even realize I was crying, I wiped my cheeks with my free hand, as Jax walked up to us. "Abel just called me Mama."

"He did?"

"Yeah, twice." I turned to Abel. "Tell Daddy what you just said, Mr. Man." I tickled his cheeks. "Come on."

"Ma…ma."

"That's right." Jax took him out of my arms and held him. "She's your Mama." Abel just giggled.

"Ang!" Elena yelled. "You might want to get out here!"

"Yeah! Where's that little bitch!"

Jax put Abel down and groaned, then looked at me. "I'll take care of Wendy."

"You better or I will." I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the room. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here, Jax?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's none of your business, but you need to leave."

"No." she shook her head. "I'm not leaving till me and that little bitch talks."

I was about to lunge at her, but Jax held me back, then gave me a long kiss on the lips. "She's not worth it, Baby." I just nodded and looked back at Wendy with a smirk. "Leave, Wendy… and don't come back."

Suddenly, Elena grabbed Wendy by her arms, and threw her out of my shop. "And fucking stay out, you goddamn whore!" after the door closed, she clapped her hands, then looked back at Jax and I. "What?" she said, innocently.

Both of us busted up laughing, then I gave Elena a hug. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too." she nodded, letting go, then she looked over at Jax. "Yes, I love you too… and now that you two are engaged, you better take care of my best friend or you'll have to answer to me."

Jax put his arms up in defeat. "You got it… and you know I will." he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek. "When should we get married?"

"Uh, we just got engaged last night."

"I know." he nodded. "Let's do it… tonight, in Vegas."

"What? You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I smiled. "Let's do it!"

"Oh, shit." Elena chuckled. "Then we should just close the shop and start planning, STAT."

I nodded, then looked at Jax. "All right, we'll do this tonight, but I want another one or maybe a reception, when Bobby gets out."

"Fair enough." Jax smiled, then put his shirt and his cut back on. "I'll grab a few of the guys and you take Abel to my mom, and we'll meet you at your dads."

I gave Jax a kiss on the lips. "See you in a little bit." then I grabbed Abel, closed the store, and we all went on our seperate ways.

...

It took a few hours, but we finally got everything situated, and before we met Jax and the guys at my Dad's place, I bought a ring for Jax. It was white gold with diamonds all around. Elena rode on the back of Chibs' bike with him, I was with Jax, of course, plus Juice, Half Sack, and Happy came along for the ride. I know Jax really wanted Opie to be there too, but nobody could get a hold of Ope, and I did feel bad for him, because Ope is his best pal.

We got into Vegas nine hours later, after a few stops on the way, and first checked into the 'New York New York Hotel and Casino' because I did not want to stay at the Montecito, if a certain someone was still there. We got our hotel rooms, then went out to find a somewhat decent wedding chapel, and there was a few, but we still kept looking.

A half an hour later, Jax pulled into one of them, and I laughed as he turned off his bike. "Oh, my God, really?"

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Out of all the places in Vegas, you really wanna get married at the Graceland Wedding Chapel?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "We looked at a bunch and I think this one will work."

I got off the bike as the guys were turning off their bikes. "Okay, then."

"Um… Graceland Wedding Chapel?" Elena asked, then looked at me. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Come on, guys… and girl." then all of us walked in. Once I saw how the place looked, both Elena and I busted up laughing, because it was beyond cheesy. "This will be… fun."

A woman in a skimpy dress, with her tits hanging out, walked up to the guys, with a shit-eating grin. "My name is Kelly, how can I help you?"

"We." Jax started, then grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. "Want to see your wedding packages."

"Of course." she nodded, then walked to the back. I just shook my head, then rested it on Jax's chest, and she came back minutes later with a big folder. "This is our most popular package." she opened it up. "Look it over and let me know what you decide."

"Okay, thanks." Jax took it from her and both of us sat down, then looked through it.

I looked over at Juice and Happy and laughed. "You two can stop drooling now."

"I ain't drooling." Happy glared at me.

"Riiiiiiiight." I laughed again, shaking my head, then looked down at the folder. "So, is this what we're gonna do?"

"You know it." Jax smiled and stood up. He rang the bell, then Kelly walked back out. "Okay, we'll take it."

"Alright." she took the folder. "Ladies head to the left and you guys head to the right to get dressed."

"Dressed?" Happy raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

Kelly laughed. "Just follow me." then again, us ladies went our seperate ways, as did the guys.

...

I was standing with Elena behind the closed doors, kind of shaking, waiting for this silly wedding to start, taking deep breaths, then Elena chuckled. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"I bet." she nodded.

"It's not just that… I've been feeling sick and I've been peeing every five minutes, it's ridiculous."

"Uh-oh." she chuckled. "You might have a bun in the oven." she paused. "When was your last period?"

"When the fund-raiser was going on."

"Oh, boy." Elena nodded. "I knew you wanted to be his baby's mama." I glared at her, but couldn't help but to smile. "Alright, take a deep breath and after you and Jax say your I do's, the both of us will go to a Walgreens or something and find out, while the guys are gambling, okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

A few minutes later, Kelly walked through the doors, and looked at me. "Ready?"

"I guess so."

Kelly smiled, then turned around, and snapped her fingers for someone to turn the music on. She tapped Elena on her arm. "Maid of honor will walk out first."

"Wait…" I listened to the song playing and it brought tears to my eyes, Jax remembered our song from a _long_ time ago.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing." I slightly shook my head. "Go ahead." I smiled. "I'm ready."

"Good." she laughed, then started walking through the double doors.

Kelly turned to look at me. "She's all the way down there, are you ready?"

"Yes." I nodded, then I started walking though the doors too, with Kelly right behind me. I looked around and almost laughed, seeing a disco ball above Jax's head, with the retro colored wall paper, and Elvis as the priest. Ha! This will be a wedding to definitely remember, plus the guys were looking pretty snazzy, wearing their cuts, and a top hat. That made me want to laugh too, but I held it in, listening to 'Everything I Do, I Do For You' - by Bryan Adams, then walking up to Jax, with a huge smile on my face.

Elvis- the Priest, opened up his bible. "Okay, Kids." he paused. "Dearly beloved…"

...

"How does it feel, Mrs. Teller?" Jax asked me, as we were walking down the strip.

"I'll let you know in the morning." I smirked.

"Alright, alright." he nodded with a laugh.

"Hey." Elena smacked my arm. "Let's go… get our souvenirs real quick, then meet up with the guys."

"Okay." I looked at Jax. "We'll be right back, plus I wanna go back to the hotel and freshen up, before we gamble and stuff."

He gave me a funny look, but nodded anyway. "Sack's going with you."

"We'll be fine… I promise, I mean, we're not going very far."

"Okay, meet us at the Montecito."

Oh, no! "Why there? Can't we meet you somewhere else?"

"It's a new casino, Babe."

"Can we meet just meet at the Bellagio? Please?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he nodded, then I gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, Baby." he told me, smacking my ass, then me and Elena walked away from the guys. Whew! That was close.

...

"How much longer do I have to wait, Elle?"

She laughed. "Relax, you just pissed on it two point five seconds ago… it takes a least two minutes."

"Well, this is the longest two minutes of my life."

"I know, I know." Elena was looking at the time on her phone. "Just wait a little bit longer."

I swear time was going by turtle speed, then finally, Elena tapped me on the arm, and nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly walked over to the edge of the sink, which had the pregnancy test.

Positive.

"Oh, my fucking God." I picked it up.

"What? What does it say?"

I put it in front of her face. "I'm pregnant."

Elena hugged me. "Holy shit! That's awesome!" she let me go. "I knew this would happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah." I put the test in my purse. "We gotta go or my husband is gonna worry." I stopped to look at Elena. "Not a word to anyone, until I tell Jax first."

"You got it, Mama." she said, with her arms up in defeat, making me laugh, then we walked out and went to find Jax and the guys in the Bellagio. We found them at the bar drinking, ten minutes later. I walked up to Jax and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"There you are… everything okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Everything is perfect."


	21. Bobby's Back Home

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 21…  
Bobby's Back Home

It's been about two months since Jax and I got married in Vegas. We don't wear our rings around everyone, because we don't want them to know, except the guys and Elena, to know about us until Bobby gets out. I want _all _of us there, because it wouldn't be the same without him.

A couple of days after we came back from Vegas, Elena and I took a day off, and went over to San Francisco, to a doctors clinic, away from nosey people in Charming, so could see if I was really pregnant, and according to the doctor, yes I am. I still haven't told Jax yet and I will, when it's the right time, and by now, I'm around fourteen weeks, and Elena has already gone crazy shopping for her godchild.

* * *

Today was the day, that Bobby is supposed to get released, and come home, well, later on tonight actually, since the witness went missing and they really don't have anything against him, they can't hold Bobby any longer, and I'm so glad.

While Gemma took Abel to the St. Thomas for a check up, and Jax was out with the boys, Elena and I were working at the shop. "So, how you feeling, Mama?"

I laughed. "Like shit." I sat down in my chair. "But I feel a little bit better than I did a month ago, I could hardly eat anything."

"And now?"

"I can eat, but sometimes I'm always tired, and when I'm not, all I want is sex."

Elena laughed out loud. "I bet Jax loves that."

"Yeah." I slightly nodded. "But not when I wake him up in the wee hours of the morning."

"Jax is a guy… I can't see him getting pissed or annoyed when you're the one wanting it."

"Well, hopefully my sex craze will subside, at least for a little while."

"Girl." Elena laughed again. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded.

"You going to the party for Bobby tonight?"

I shrugged. "Depends on how I feel."

"So, that's a no?"

"Maybe, I mean, if I don't make it for the party, I'm sure I'll see Bobby sooner or later."

"Yeah." Elena nodded. "I'll stop by for a few minutes, then just go home."

A few minutes later, I got up from my chair, and bolted up from my seat, to the bathroom, and threw up my breakfast into the toilet. God, it was gross. I heard the bell ring, when the door opened, but I stayed put, because I'm sure Elle can handle it. When I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Elena by herself, staring down at a card, with a weird look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"A guy wearing a white polo shirt, with a tattoo on his neck, gave me this."

"What is it?" I looked at the card in her hand.

"I guess there's a cigar shop opening up, nearby."

"He just came in to tell you that?"

"Yeah, but there was something very creepy about him." Elena shuddered. "Either way, I don't think I trust him." she put her hand on my belly. "Anyway, you feeling okay?"

"A little bit."

"Eat some crackers… saltines, it'll help."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll try that."

"So, have you heard from Ope?"

"No." I shook my head. "After Donna's funeral, he's been M.I.A. but Mary and Piney's been watching the kids, and I don't think Jax has heard from him either."

"Poor Ope."

"Hey." I made a face. "Are you gonna be okay, by your… self?"

"You're _that_ sick?"

I slowly nodded. "This baby won't let me keep anything down… I can't even eat any toast."

"Okay, well, go home, get some rest, and drink some apple juice or gatorade, plus, try and eat some crackers."

"Yeah." I grabbed my purse and and put on my sunglasses. "I'll give you a call later or something."

"Feel better, Mama." Elena gave me a hug. "I got the shop, so don't worry about it."

I let go and nodded. "Thanks, Elle." I walked towards the back door. "See ya."

"See ya!" Elena yelled back, then I walked out of the building, got into the Blazer, left.

...

I stopped at the supermarket to get some soup, crackers, and gatorade, before I went home. Jax wasn't there and Gemma had Abel, so I was going to spend the rest of my day with some peace and quiet.

As I was getting comfortable in the bed, I heard the door open and shut, followed by "Angel, you here?"

"I'm in the room, Jax!" I yelled.

He walked in with a concerned look on his face. "I went to visit you at work, but Elena said that you went home sick." he sat down on the bed next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's just from something I ate, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand. "I'm just gonna rest."

"Are you going to the party later?"

"I doubt it, but I know I'll see Bobby eventually… I just don't feel good."

"Okay." Jax nodded. "I'll tell him you said hi."

"Thanks."

Jax gave me a kiss on my forehead, then stood up. "Ope's coming home today, so I'm gonna go over there."

"Oh, okay, tell him I said hi too."

"A'ight." he smiled. "I'll give you a call later." he headed towards the door. "Bye, Baby."

"Bye, Jax." I told him, then he walked out. Once I heard the front door shut, I turned on the TV, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

...

_"Oh, no."_ I thought to myself, as I sprang out of the bed, and ran into the bathroom, to throw up everything that was in my stomach, into the toilet. I will be glad when this morning sickness is over. Period. A few minutes later, after I flushed, I heard Gemma's voice, so I got up, rinsed out my mouth, and followed it. I saw her in the rocking chair holding Abel. "Hey." I walked in.

"Not going to Bobby's party?"

"Nah… you can go, I'll watch Abel."

"I just came from there, so I'll probably go home." she looked up and made a face. "Angel Baby… not to be mean or anything but, you look like shit."

I chuckled a little, leaning up against Abel's crib. "Yeah, I, uh… it's food poisoning."

"Food poisoning, huh?" Gemma got up and put Abel in his crib, then faced me. "So, does Jax know?"

"Know what?" I asked, trying to play dumb, which was impossible, with the look Gemma was giving me. "Alright." I took a deep breath. "No, Jax doesn't know… yet."

"How come you haven't told him?"

"I'm just waiting for the right time."

"How far along are you?"

"About fourteen weeks."

Gemma put her hand on my belly and smiled. "I knew, one day, you and Jax would give me a grandbaby."

"Oh, you did, did you?" I laughed, then nodded. "Well, you'll have it, in five and a half months."

"This is good news." she gave me a hug, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You gonna be okay, tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean, spending time with Abel… gives me practice."

"Okay." Gemma smiled.

"Hey, could you not tell Jax or the guys about the baby?"

"My lips are sealed." she headed towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, Neeta starts tomorrow morning to help a little bit with Abel."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Goodnight." she told me, then walked out of Abel's room.

After I heard the front door shut, I looked down at Abel, who was smiling up at me. "Hey, Mr. Man… you're gonna be a big brother." he giggled, then I covered him up with his blanket, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, little guy." I turned on the mobile, above his head. "Sweet dreams." I walked out, checked the house, and laid down on the couch to watch some TV.

...

I heard the door open and shut, followed by whiskers kissing my lips. I kissed back, then my eyes shot open. "Hey, Babe… you just get home?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the party?"

"Saw Bobby… didn't feel like staying."

"Oh." I nodded, watching Jax take off his cut and gun holster. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I'm gonna take a shower." he bent down to give me a kiss, then I watched him walk down the hallway.

I stretched looking at the time, then I went to check on Abel. Yep, sleeping like a baby. I walked into the room, then into the bathroom, and watched Jax in the shower, staring at his Reaper tattoo. Damn, these hormones, going into full drive. I couldn't tell him that I wanted it, because I can tell, there's something bothering him. I picked up his clothes off the ground and as I was about to put them in the hamper, I noticed a bandana with blood, and with my heightened sense of smell, the smell smacked me in the face.

"W-what is this?" I asked, as Jax put a towel on his lower half of his body.

He took it out of my hands and tossed it in the trash. "I helped Opie kill a man today." I just stared at him. "Retaliation for Donna. Shot him in the head." I just stood there, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to bed." he told me, before walking out of the bathroom.

I slowly walked in and saw Jax laying in bed. I crawled in, wrapping my arms around, cuddling with him. "I love you." I whispered. "No matter what you do for the club, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you." I paused. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know." he nodded, kissing my hand. "I love you too." I smiled, covering up a little with the blanket, closed my eyes, and both of us went to sleep.


End file.
